Why Can't The Gods
by bmrdbgt
Summary: DB Super Rikku/Goku Universe: Lord Zeno, the ruler of the 12 universes, has heard of Shenron's tales of an alternate world where the Saiyan Goku had become a woman. Fascinated, and a bit disappointed in the ending, Zeno decides to give Goku a chance to see what really happens to his female self after the defeat of Majin Buu, by recreating his universe and making him a woman.
1. A Second Chance

Why Can't The Gods…

Set in Dragon Ball Super

Summary: After being shown what his life would have been like as a woman, Goku was told that after Buu nothing in the universe changed, He would still have gone to space in kid form, and he would still have gone with Shenron after the attack of the Dark Shenrons. However Ruler of the 12 universes, the Almighty Zeno or Omni-King, appears before him. He grants Goku a second chance in life as a woman, and recreates the universe in a way that will change "Rikku's" life forever.

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

Goku admired himself with a heavy sigh. In his life he'd been changed many ways. He'd been body swapped with Captain Ginyu, turned into a piece of candy by Majin Buu, fused with Vegeta multiple times and multiple ways, transformed from adult to kid by the black star balls, evolved from kid to Super Saiyan 4. Now that he'd gone from man to woman, he never thought he'd want to be anything but himself.

Being a woman had been easy as breathing to him, especially when it allowed him to indulge in his wants and desires for Vegeta without any sticky entanglements like gender. Of Course Chichi hadn't been all that happy with that particular transformation, and it had down right nearly given her a heart attack.

Still it was a real bummer that there wasn't more to the story. In the alternate reality Shenron had shown him, Rikku, his female self, hadn't altered any path that he hadn't taken as a man. He would think something as drastic as changing genders would have allowed SOMETHING to change besides the fact she'd have left Vegeta and her children probably twice as miserable.

He/she, he was getting himself mixed up inside over this. He was a man, there was no real changing that fact. The small gift Shenron had granted him had been a one time deal. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could change.

"That's not a very good ending…" A voice suddenly appeared in the misty worlds between. Shenron suddenly came to a halt, his face, normally eased and calm suddenly shell shocked and frightened.

"Who's that? Shenron was that you?"

"No… it's… Zeno-Sama!" As he spoke the name, three figures appeared. Two tall, guard types with narrowed eyes staring Goku down, and one short being with his hands behind his back and a small playful smile etched on his blank face.

"Zeno?" Goku scratched his cheek eying each figure before resting on the small one.

"He is the Omni-King… the Ruler of all 12 universes. He stands higher even above the Kais." Shenron gulped loudly as he explained to Goku the deity who stood before him.

"Shenron, I was watching you and Goku. You know you shouldn't be showing alternate universes that do not exist."

"Y-yes, Lord Zeno, I'm terribly sorry." He bowed his head nearly making Goku lose his balance and fall off. To correct his footing Goku floated just above him.

"Don't exist?" Goku scratched his head. "What does he mean that that universe doesn't exist?"

"Goku, I have not created a universe where you were born a woman." Zeno spoke to him, but he neither looked up at him, nor did his monotone voice change. He sounded a bit like a child, calm, friendly, and in a way that was explanatory of his actions. "If I did, it would not have been as Shenron said. Many things would change after the defeat of Majin Buu, yes many things."

"Really?" Goku sudden surprise alarmed Shenron making him wiggle uncomfortable. Goku floated a bit closer, his guards becoming wary and stepping forward to guard their Lord.

"It's okay, it's okay, let him approach. Yes Goku, Many things would change. Would you like to see?"

"Yeah! I'd love to see it. Are you gonna do what Shenron did and make it like a movie in my head?"

"No, Goku. I cannot show you… the only way for you to see what will happen is if you live the life out yourself." Zeno explained with almost a giggle. This Goku amused him, and he had been enjoying watching him go through the reactions of this possible alternate universe.

"So… what does that mean exactly?" Goku scratched his head confused. "Are you gonna send me back in time or something?"

"I will recreate your universe, making it so you and the universes connected to yours will alter with it. You will not remember your life as a man, but instead be as you would have always been, a woman."

"So let me get this straight… you're gonna make it so I was never a man to begin with, I was always a woman. So all the stuff that Shenron just showed me actually happened and that's the version of me that I'll remember."

"Exactly!" Zeno said cheerfully. His eyes began to glow. "Here we go."

"Go? Hey wait I didn't… GAH!" Goku covered his eyes as the world around him goes white.

~Mt. Paos: ~

Rikku awoke with the smell of nature surrounding her. She sat underneath the shade of a tree, the sun beaming high, water rushing in the creek, and the faintest sounds of concerned voices chittering. She blinked and shook her head slowly becoming fully aware that she was surrounded by her family. Vegeta, Gohan, Goten all circled her with looks of worry and wonder.

"Mom, are you alright?" Gohan asked touching her forehead gently to see if she had a fever.

"Gohan?" Her voice cracked a little and she cleared it and shook the fuzz from her brain. "I… whoa I just had the strangest dream." She lay a hand on her stomach and she felt the swell of her belly, and the rapid kicks rippling under her touch. She was surprised to feel it, surprised to feel the pregnancy… but she couldn't quite understand why. She'd also been surprised by the sight of her family surrounding her even though it was a very logical thing.

"Karat…"

"Vegeta…" A smile spread over her face and she sighed out his name and turned her eyes fully on him. "Oh Vegeta…" She lifted her face up and surprised him with a sudden kiss that was anything but sweet and tender. He had to hold her shoulders to keep her from rising up. He gently pulled back and grunted a bit.

"Karat, we should get you inside."

"Oh no… please no I'm enjoying it out here." She grinned dreamily at him. "The sun, the smells, my boys.. Oooh." She touched her belly with a laugh. "And my girl."

Bulla…

She recalled coming up with the name just before she'd fallen asleep. She was going to have a baby girl named Bulla. It was wonderful!

Goten lay his hands then his ear to her belly turning his sweet but mischievous little face up to her. "How soon before she comes out?"

"Any day now, lil bro." Gohan answered for her rubbing Goten's spiky mass of hair. "Which is why we have to make sure we're prepared. Come on, Mom, Videl's gone inside to cook. Chichi's been giving her lessons and she'd like you to try some of her recipes.

"Food!" Rikku laughed out loud now. "This really is a good day! Vegeta get me up! I wanna chow down!"

Vegeta couldn't quite put his finger on it but something was amiss. His mate was entirely enthusiastic about everything, it was as if she hadn't seen anyone for years. He watched her carefully as she stuffed her face with Videl's cooking, then blubbered when it was announced Gohan and Videl would be given their own home after marriage.

"First Chichi, then Gohan… next thing you know Goten is gonna be all grown up and leaving me too." She whined and rubbed her eyes trying not to cry.

"Don't cry mom, you're starting to sound like Chichi. It's not like you won't be able to Instant Transmission your way to come see me. Besides Videl and I will come have lunch with you, Vegeta and the kids sometime. You won't be alone."

"What the hell do you mean I sound like Chichi?" She rose up putting her hands on her hips scowling down at them. Gohan held up his hands defensively and gave a nervous laugh.

"Looks like your mom's hormones are kicking in, Gohan." Videl deduced with a soft laugh. "You'll have to be careful what you say or you may put you foot in your mouth."

"Oh he used to do that when he was a baby." Rikku's face softened and she sighed nostalgically and rubbed her belly. "He was such a curious boy."

"Moooooom!" Gohan flushed and put a hand over his red face.

"That's enough, Karat." Vegeta finally broke into the conversation and took her shoulders. "If you've finished your meal it's time you went to bed. You've had enough excitement for one day."

"Being pregnant stinks, I can't have any fun. I can't train, I can't stay up late, I can't see my own feet!" Nevertheless she let him guide her out the room towards the stairs. "We can't even have sex!"

"KARAT!"

Bulma worked diligently through the night. Though she was a scientist of many talents she spent her time arranging ideas in her head for her birthday that would take place just a month after Gohan and Videl's wedding. She knew that Mr. Satan was going all out for the nuptials for his only daughter, and she'd be damned if she'd let that old fart outshine her!

She scanned through pictures and brochures, rejecting location after location with a mutter and curse. She heard a loud yawn from behind her and tilted back her head to see Yamcha, hair mussed from sleep, walk in.

"Are you still at it? Come on Bulma you've got months to plan this thing. Get some sleep."

"I will get some soon, I want to at least pick a location. It has to be exotic, but nothing too outrageous that those of us who don't have flying abilities will have a hard time getting to. Hmmm nothing outdoors, I don't want bugs." She shuddered. "But a hotel seems too formal and old fashioned. I need something young, and fresh and… AHA!" She grabbed a pamphlet grinning ear to ear. "This!"

Yamcha looked over her shoulder and at the pamplet. "An Island resort? I thought you said-"

"There's a cruise ship owned by our company that can get us there no problem. I can have it dock at a nearby port and the lot of us will not only have a Cruise, but an island getaway! It's perfect!"

Yamcha sighed but them smiled and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. They'd had a long run around with their feelings for each other. It didn't seem to matter how many times they separated, both always came back to the other. "It does look fun. Trunks and Boxer will like it I think."

"Boxer may only be a year old but he sure is learning fast. He sees his brother flying, and fighting and already he's trying to walk, talk, and do things a normal human baby couldn't do. He's special, Yamcha, I can feel it."

"Yeah, he's a great kid." He kissed her cheek. "Don't stay up too much longer. Even you, Miss Genius, need beauty sleep."

"I'm not sure whether to accept that as a compliment or take it as an insult." Bulma pouted but touched her hand to his on her shoulders. "However I will take your advice and call it a night. There's plenty of time yet to iron the details." She stood and turned into his arms for a kiss. "Besides I find myself wanting to curl up and lounge with my husband.

Yamcha smiled and nuzzled another kiss to her lips. "Sounds perfect." he turned her towards the door and muttered a curse when the phone in her office went off. He yanked it off the hook. "Brief residents… Gohan? Do you know what time it is?" He paused and his face paled. "When? Now?" He looked to Bulma who blinked in puzzlement. "We're on our way!" He hung up and turned to Bulma with a smile. "Rikku just went into labor. Vegeta is taking her and the kids to the nearest hospital right now!"

"Oh!" Bulma's face turned to excitement. "We better get moving. Go get Boxer and my parents, I'll grab my fastest capsule plane and meet you on the lawn."

"I didn't need a hospital the last two times I had kids why do I gotta go now!" RIkku screamed as Vegeta carried her in midflight, her fingers dug into the back of his shirt as pain wracked through her body.

"Even on Planet Vegeta they had doctors take care of the younglings. You were far too reckless with my offspring during the Cell Games."

"All the doctors are gonna do is poke and prod and give me a shot. I HATE SHOTS! I HATE DOCTORS! AHHH AND I HATE YOU!"

"I'm never having kids," Trunks whispered to Goten as they flew behind their parents. "Your mom must be in a lot of pain if she's talking like that to dad."

"I'm still confused…" Goten's brow was quizzical. "If the baby is in mom's belly how is she gonna make it come out? Does she have to throw it up?"

"No, i think they're gonna cut it open and pull the baby out that way." Trunks said surprisingly calm but had Goten making a horrified face.

"WHAT!? They're gonna cut my mommy open!?" He shuddered. "That settles it I'm never having kids either!"

Rikku just couldn't get comfortable. The moment they were in the hospital she tried several times to sneak off. She couldn't use instant transmission, just couldn't find the energy to. Her contractions got closer and closer, and she refused to be given any shots at all. Vegeta grunted and eyed the doctor intimidatingly making the old man sweat profusely as he gingerly gave instructions.

The kids were all escorted out of the room and taken care of. Chichi joined Rikku and rubbed her belly to soothe as well as dabbing the sweat from her flushed face. When it came time for the big event Vegeta held her hand, and when she started to squeeze he grunted and squeezed back in challenge. She turned her head, their eyes meeting and she smirked squeezing harder. The connection, and competition between them helped her ease and with a strangling cry Bulla, the Saiyan Princess, was born.

She was so beautiful, Rikku thought cradling the babe close to her with tears brimming. She had thick black hair that was nearly as long as her body, Vegeta's strong facial features, but Rikku's soft mouth. As her eyes opened, that strong face of hers calming from the cries to peer up at her beaming proud parents, they were black, but rich and sparkling like a starry night sky.

"She favors you, Karat… " Vegeta murmured so no one else could hear. He held back the strong temptation to kiss his mates temple and instead merely stood strong above her, a secret smile on his lips.

"No, I don't think so. She's a saiyan princess, Vegeta. She's the proud daughter of Prince Vegeta. I can see it." She looked up at him, tired but happy. "Goten favored me, his looks, his spirit… but Bulla will be strong and proud just like her father. We will train her to fight for what she believes in, to protect the things that matter most to her, and to have pride in who she is."

Vegeta wasn't sure what to make of his mate's words or the look on her face. She'd spoken with such certainty, such confidence. There was a light in her eyes, one he'd always treasured. She was his light, his hope, his future… until now. He looked at his daughter, seeing everything that his wife was, but more saw himself in her too. The child no longer cried, but instead eyed him, not cautiously or warily… but considering, curiously. She had just been born and yet the child's mind was already fast at work deciphering what to make of her surroundings and the people in them.

Pride swelled within him as well as love and his smile grew.

"That we will, Karat. That we will."

~Deep in the far reaches of Space~

The food was anything but pretty to look at. Though the smells emitting were somewhat pleasant and intriguing, Lord Beerus doubted that the taste would save a planet that he considered boorish and filthy. The rulers of this world were no better than animals, hoarding goods and secrets from the starving natives that had to live off the land like savages.

He took a bite… the taste pleasant but the texture a bit greasy and leaving a sickly taste in his mouth. He scowled. "This course leaves me a bit torn. On one hand the dish is tasty, but on the other it's entirely too fatty. Therefore I've decided to save half of your planet."

The pig-like King swallowed hard and sweat dripped on his face. "Half?"

Beerus touched a finger to the table, it split down the center and everything on the right hand of the table exploded and disintegrated to dust leaving half a sphere of a once whole world. Now well outside the damaged area the God of destruction picked at his teeth trying to get the pieces of fat from out of it.

"Didn't you say it was tasty, Lord Beerus?"

"Too much fat is bad for you." He said to Whis, his teacher and advisor. While Beerus had the title and power, Whis was charged with taking care of him, instructing him and watching over his every move. This was because Beerus could do little more than sleep, eat, and fight, all of which he excelled at.

With a flash of light and speed Whis returned them home. He watched the God pace and scowl as if trying to figure something out in his head. The cat-like god stretched and bend and twitched his ears and he grumbled and looked back.

"I want some dinosaur…"

"Dinosaur, Lord Beerus?"

"Yeah, there's this planet I hear the meet of the dinosaur is one of the great delicacies of the world. I want to try it."

"I see… any particular reason why?"

Beerus did have one. His favorite things to do were to eat and destroy things, each of which brought on a spark inside that helped him think clearly and calm his rising tempers. Ever since he awoke he'd been trying to recreate the dream he'd had… one he was sure was prophetic and lead him to a source of great challenge and fun.

"Just go…"

"Yes, Lord Beerus." Whis tapped his staff, a sand-timer appearing. "I shall return in two and half minutes."

As Whis vanished Beerus lounged out and peered at the hour glass. His dream… the appearance of his great adversary. He could barely make out the outline, female, but with strong shoulders, and a fighter's gait. Her arms staying cooly at her sides and head held up high strong and confident… but the face was blurred, and the name escaped him.

 _Super Something God… Super Salad...Super Soldier… Super Seme… no, it was-_

"Super Saiyan God."

 _ **I hope those of you who were waiting on Why Can't They aren't too disappointed in my decision to postpone it. I do plan on finishing it eventually but the creative flow of that particular storyline wasn't meshing well and I was finding myself rejecting a lot of rough drafts. So to make up for it I hope you all will enjoy this instead. Thanks for your patience and support!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Back in Shape**_


	2. Back in Shape

Why Can't The Gods…

Set in Dragon Ball Super

Summary: After being shown what his life would have been like as a woman, Goku was told that after Buu nothing in the universe changed, He would still have gone to space in kid form, and he would still have gone with Shenron after the attack of the Dark Shenrons. However Ruler of the 12 universes, the Almighty Zeno or Omni-King, appears before him. He grants Goku a second chance in life as a woman, and recreates the universe in a way that will change "Rikku's" life forever.

Chapter 2:Back in Shape

Rikku cradled the baby girl in her arms. Majority of the group had left leaving her to rest and despite the fact she hated hospitals she didn't mind this alone time with her new daughter. The baby was already so full of energy. She was giving the doctors a hard time, mainly because compared to human babies full-blooded Saiyans were larger, heavier, and a little more aware.

Already Bulla was taking in everything, the sights, the sounds, the smells, and making careful judgements. She liked the blankets she was cuddled in, but hated the socks they'd put on her hands to keep her from scratching. She liked the sounds that came from the lil TV box especially the ones with funny pictures, but hated the beeps and whirs from the machines near the bed. She liked the woman who held her the most, who gave her milk and smiles, and reserved judgement on the man who came in now and again to only stare and watch her.

Bulla made a scrunched face when a loud voice boomed from the door.

"Miss Rikku!" Hercule Satan laughed from the doorway, a bushel of flowers in one hand, and a big briefcase in the other.

"Hello, Hercule." Rikku offered a polite smile. The Self Proclaimer savior closed the door and locked it to give them some privacy. He sat at her bedside setting down the case and presenting her with the flowers. "Thank you, they're lovely. Just set them on the dresser there." She watched him fuss a moment with them and then eased back letting Bulla nuzzle into the crook of her arm opposite of him.

"Congratulations on your new baby girl, she's a beauty isn't she." He leaned in laughing and grinning and earned a bop on the face which had him yanking back and holding his nose. The little firecracker had broken it.

"Sorry about that, she's a bit temperamental. She's already given the doctor a couple black eyes for his trouble."

"Strong little tike…" he sniffed and checked for blood. He knew he'd have a big bruise later but considered the damage wasn't too bad, he'll just say it was self inflicted practicing a new move. "Anyway Rikku I wanted to talk to you about some business involving the incident with Majin Buu."

"Okay, how is Buu by the way?"

"Oh he and Bee are doing just fine. I enjoy taking care of him and he's been helping me at the dojo too. Anyway, Rikku, I never got a chance to properly thank you for letting me continue with this silly charade."

"You've thanked me plenty Hercule, and you're actually doing me and my family a favor by taking the bulk of the attention away."

"Still I'm getting rewards and benefits that I just don't feel I deserve. Just the other day I was awarded the World Peace Prize, along with 100 million Zeni as a monetary reward."

"100 million Zeni?!" Rikku shouted, wide eyed and had Bulla wailing from the sudden shout. She shushed and bounced her lowering her voice again. "Wow that's a lot of cash, what are you gonna do with it all?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. I have no real need for it, so I'm giving it to you." He hefts up the case and sets it on the bed beside her. Rikku nearly screamed again and had to choke it down.

" , … I can't accept this. It's too much. You've already given Vegeta and I the house, and you're also taking care of Gohan and Videl."

"Videl is my daughter so naturally. This is a personal thank you from me to you, Rikku. I tried offering it to Vegeta already but he just ignored me."

"Hercule I wouldn't even know what to do with that kind of money…" Rikku started but when Hercule's eyes drifted down to Bulla she followed his gaze. "Bulla?"

"Yes, Chichi would understand the value of this. You've three children now, RIkku, it isn't just Gohan who deserves a bright future and a good education. You need to give each of your children and equal chance to become what they wish, what they dream. If you can't accept the money for yourself, accept it for them."

RIkku thought for a long moment, staring at her baby girl, and thinking about little Goten. Their brother Trunks had Bulma as a mother and she was richer than even Mr. Satan. He would certainly get a good education, fine clothes, and the like. While Goten had never showed any sign of jealousy or discontent she wondered what the little guy thought whenever he visited Capsule Corp and saw Trunks with his big room, all those toys and special things Bulma indulged him with.

"Well… alright. For them. Thank you, Hercule." she accepted the case with a smile.

"No," Hercule clasped her hand over the case his eyes brimming. "Thank you."

~Sometime later~

So Rikku had given in and indulged in spending money for the first real time. She'd taken Goten and Bulla with her to the mall along with Chichi and Rika. It relieved Rikku that Goten wasn't greedy with what she'd offered. He'd eyed toys and books and other things that caught his interest but when she asked if he wanted her to buy them, he merely shook his head and moved on. The boy was a gem, so sweet and innocent and made her want to cuddle him and Bulla together.

Though they'd crammed her tiny car with bags and boxes they hadn't even spent an eighth of the money. Chichi talked her into a new wardrobe but she still snatched up some training clothes in her old size. Though she prized her orange gi, she felt it safer to train in something more sensible and use the Gi for the real match ups. She got all of Bulla's new baby things including a cute little shirt that says "Daddy's Princess" She thought Vegeta would get a kick out of it. She bought Goten some stuff for play and a few things for his studies with Chichi's insistence, Gohan and Videl's wedding gift, and Bulma's upcoming birthday gift.

Chichi helped her get a bank account in order to save parts of the money for Goten and Bulla's future education. It put her at ease when Chichi graciously accepted the 10 million Zeni so Chichi could put something aside for her own daughter's education. For the rest of the way home all the woman could talk about was how her baby girl was gonna be a doctor or Lawyer, someone of great importance.

It kept Chichi off her back awhile and let her and Bulla have some time to just be themselves. Vegeta trained at Bulma's because the gravity machine was convenient there, and easy to repair if he went a little overboard. Rikku didn't mind much since he always came home, but he wished he would participate in some of the social events.

He didn't go to Gohan's wedding. She sat alone with Bulla at the ceremony and though she smiled and enjoyed the party afterward she wished he'd have been there.. Even for a short time.

The day before Bulma's party she started up her training again keeping it simple to sits ups, pull ups, and meditation, but she longed to really stretch her muscles, to push her powers back up. Majin Buu was a powerful opponent, one they weren't expecting and had taken them by surprise. It had caused much grief, and death and nearly the entire obliteration of the Earthling population. Rikku could feel that it wouldn't be the last either.

He must have sensed it too...

Her and Vegeta now knew there were more powerful opponents out there in the galaxy and they were both determined to meet the challenge head on. He worked so hard, and wondered when he would reach Super Saiyan 3… he had to be close, she could sense him now, his power strong and fierce glittering miles away at Capsule Corps. It made her want to work even harder.

Bulla clapped and laughed as Rikku did one finger hand stands. Rikku's mind whirled and wondered how much farther she could push, how much more she could do while having Bulla close by. She could practice her Kamehamehas… but she didn't want to damage her front lawn, and she didn't want to take Bulla out in the hot sun of an abandoned desert. Master Roshi wouldn't even let her practice waves by his beach anymore because she'd nearly sunk his entire island.

"We should go on a trip, Bulla." Flipping rightside up she knelt down grinning. "What do you say to a trip to King Kai's place?"

Bulla gurgled and clapped again.

"I knew you'd be up for it… hmmm gravity may be a little tricky, but if it's too much I'll just take you back home." She took up little Bulla and pressed fingers to her forehead. With her eyes closed she phased and appeared on King Kai's planet. The short little Kai reared his vehicle and swerved to the side to avoid her sudden appearance. Mother and daughter looked on wide eyed and blinking as the car veered right into the tiny house.

"Damn it, Rikku why do you have to pop up out of nowhere? Haven't you any manners to let a Kai know if you're coming?" King Kai ranted and raised a fist.

"Sorry, that was rude. Want me to go and come back after I've-"

"No, you're already here you might as well stay… huh? Is that your daughter you have with you? Why did you bring her here?"

"Well she's still too young for me to just go off without her and I figure Bubbles and Gregory would enjoy looking after her while I'm training."

"You're lucky that your kid is full Saiyan, if you'd attempted to bring a normal Earthling child to this planet you'd have squashed the poor kids cranium. Saiyans on the other hand are built for this type of pressure." He poked the girl's cheek making her laugh and giggle. He snorted in his usual fashion. "You like that huh kid? How about this one?" He turned his back then whirled around making a funny face. "Bleh, bleh bleh!"

Bulla erupted into giggles pointing at his face. King Kai joined her in laughter and Rikku smiled handing her over as the Kai entertained himself. "Do you mind watching her while I train a little?"

"I suppose not, but try and keep this planet in one piece, would yah? I just got it fixed and now I gotta make repairs already."

"Awesome! Thanks King Kai!" With that Rikku got to work. She punched her fist into her open palm in a sign of excitement and immediately started punching the air.

~Lord Beerus~

"Super Saiyan God!" Beerus sneered as he sat cross legged on the plush seats of his home. His eyes narrowed on Whis who peered through his orb to search for this supposed adversary. "If he has god in the name he must be a deity… tch sounds like a pain." He lounged now, his tail twitching.

"Lord Beerus, this Super Saiyan God does not exist."

"Heh? Maybe the Saiyans know something about it… ah wait wasn't the Saiyan's homeland destroyed by Freeza?"

"Didn't you mumble in your sleep saying you'd destroy it yourself?"

"Well that's because those stinking Saiyans pissed me off. Particularly that King Vegeta." He snarled. "Anyway with the Saiyans all dead I-"

"Not true… there are a few still alive. I should mention that the King's son, Prince Vegeta is alive and well."

"Isn't he a lucky one. Whis, draw me a bath will you?"

"At this time of day?"

"Well I did wake up earlier than expected, I should clean up good." He got up and headed to his springs. The water was hot but bearable, easing any tension he had in his bones and muscles and allowing him to relax up against a rock. With his eyes closed he thought of the dream again.

"So where exactly are the Saiyans staying now?"

"Majority of them have resided on a small planet called Earth." Whis pointed out eying the pretty blue planet from his globe. "One two three four five… six I believe is the full total"

"Earth, I think I've been there before. Isn't that where those boorish Dinosaurs lived, and i got annoyed and exterminated them all?"

"Indeed it is, hmmm now this is interesting. Apparently a female Saiyan named Rikku was the one who defeated Freeza." Whis had to avert his eyes when Beerus made a loud howl and stood up naked in the bath staring wide eyed.

"Freeza was defeated?!" He sat down after realizing he was naked. Sinking below the water level he blew bubbles to calm himself then sat upright to speak again. "Freeza was defeated by a Saiyan. So his worse nightmare became truth."

"Yes, her true name is Karat but the Saiyan female goes by the name Rikku … ah it seems that she and Vegeta have becomes mates and now have several children which accounts for the others. Strangely enough she is on North Kai's planet with one of her children."

"A Saiyan on a Kai's planet… how very suspicious." His eyes narrowed. He watched as Whis brought up the images of Rikku and her fight against Freeza on Planet Namek. The blood staining her hands from where she'd held Vegeta. Though tears stained her cheeks, the eyes themselves held such ferocity and intimidation.

"Isn't a Saiyan's hair supposed to be black?" Beerus commented noting the golden blonde hair spiraling over Rikku's back and shoulders.

"Saiyans are capable of multiplying their strength in a transformation they've labeled as a Super Saiyan."

"Not god?"

"No."

"Even more suspicious. It's so close… it must be a clue." He stepped out of the bath wrapping a robe around him. He admired the view from his terrace thinking of the striking blonde haired woman he'd seen. There was strength there… from just one look he could see she wouldn't be an ordinary opponent.

"Whis, how long is it to get to North Kai's planet?"

"About 26 minutes…"

"It's that far!?" He groaned and stretched. "I can watch an entire anime episode in that time. I hate long flights!" Still there was no other way. He had to meet this Rikku and find out more about this Super Saiyan God.

"Whis, prepare our lunches."

"Yes, Lord Beerus."

 _ **So just as a reminder I am on Facebook now. For those of you who have been wanting to see lemon chapters for the previous fics I do have the link to that particular site on there. Just search for Bri's Fanfiction and when you see a picture of Female Goku being kissed by Vegeta, that's me! Feel free to post, comment, or message me about anything at all, I love hearing from my readers!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Mind your Manners!**_


	3. Mind your Manners

Why Can't The Gods…

Set in Dragon Ball Super

Summary: After being shown what his life would have been like as a woman, Goku was told that after Buu nothing in the universe changed, He would still have gone to space in kid form, and he would still have gone with Shenron after the attack of the Dark Shenrons. However Ruler of the 12 universes, the Almighty Zeno or Omni-King, appears before him. He grants Goku a second chance in life as a woman, and recreates the universe in a way that will change "Rikku's" life forever.

 **AN: I've seen both the movie and the show and decided to combine the two for this particular chapter. While the show was a little more thorough in detail I found the movie more humorous and decided to use bits and pieces from it to add humor.**

Chapter 3: Mind your Manners

"" Old Kai let out a shaky gasp and let his teacup clatter to the table. He rose to his feet and stepped out towards the sun staring blankly into space."

"Grand Elder, is everything alright?" Kabitokai asked watching his predecessor act strangely.

"Lord Beerus, he's awake and is already causing grief across the universe." He cried quietly knowing what this would mean.

"Lord Beerus…" Kabito Kai had heard the name before, it was the name of the god of destruction, but he had never had the opportunity to meet him. His elder would have found him blessed for such luck. "You mean the god whose purpose is to-"

"Nothing… he has no purpose. The way he destroys things is on a whim, and swayed by his every swaying emotions." Elder Kai grit his teeth. "There is only one thing we can do, that is pray no one aggravates his temper. I'm worried sick that someone will challenge Lord Beerus to a fight."

"A fight… but who would be so willing to challenge- AH!" A sudden realization hit Kabitokai. "Son Rikku!"

"Exactly! That woman as kind as she is, as friendly as she is, is trouble! She, like many saiyans before her, is nothing but a fighting freak! If she ever learned of Lord Beerus' existence she'd be too tempted to challenge him! I don't want her to find out about him!"

" _Pardon the intrusion, Superiors,"_ King Kai's voice echoed in their minds _. "About Rikku… I'm afraid she's here on my planet."_

"On your planet? Whatever for?"

" _She likes using it to train."_

"So you've been sensing it too?"

" _Yes, he's awoken quite early hasn't he?"_

"You best make sure RIkku doesn't find out."

" _You've got it, mum's the word, I won't say anything about it to Rikku."_

"Won't say anything to me about what?" Rikku spoke from over King Kais' shoulder making him yelp and tip forward. The porridge he'd been feeding little Bulla now covered his face and he grunted at Rikku who couldn't stifle her giggles.

"My goodness, King Kai, you're such a messy eater."

"That was entirely your fault and you know it Rikku!" King Kai accused with a snarl and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"My bad, but I couldn't help but overhear. I thought I heard my name."

"Egocentric thing aren't you?" King Kai accused thinking fast on his feet. "You should feel lucky I'm letting you train here at all! You do recall the state you left me in the last time you came to my planet!"

"The state…" She eyed the halos and her eyes widen. "Gah! I forgot… it was with Cell! Eep!" She ducked a swing and ran as King Kai began to chase her across the planet. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!"

"As many times for it to get through your thick skull! Do you know the kind of torture I get put through because I'm dead? The other Kai's laugh at me, and not in the good way!" He picked up an apple that had fallen from the tree and launched it at her head knocking it smartly against the skull.

"OW! ACK! I'm SORRY!"

"What the hell do you mean they're not coming?!" Bulma screeched at Gohan who was bowing in apology. "Where are they!?"

"I'm not sure where mom popped off to, but Vegeta is training at your place. He told me he didn't want to be disturbed for any reason." Gohan explained. Bulma's temper swelled. She'd worked her butt off to make this the grandest event of the year and yet both Rikku and Vegeta decided to skip. Vegeta she could understand seeing as he didn't even show up to Gohan's wedding, but she thought better of Rikku.

"Is that a fact? We'll just see about that!" Bulma pulled out her cellphone and made a call to Capsule Corps. Her assistant who was watching the office today picked up and she did her best to speak calmly but firmly. "Victoria, this is Bulma. Take the phone to Vegeta who is currently in the gravity chamber. Be sure to turn it off and keep the volume loud on the phone, I want him to hear me loud and clear."

She waited… tapping her fingers impatiently she listened to Vegeta's growling snarls when the machine was turned off. "VEGETA! You get your butt down to this boat and bring Rikku with you!"

"Why on Earth should I?" Vegeta shouted back. "You're not my keeper, and I have no desire to mingle!"

"If you and your wife don't show up then you can forget about ever using the gravity chamber to train again. I'll have it completely dismantled piece by piece and I'll never fix it for you again!" She hung up the phone with a snarl.

"That should get his attention." Swirling the red wine in her hand she downed it and then pointed forward with the empty glass. "Captain! Set Sail!"

~King Kai's Planet~

She hadn't been back at her training that long when Rikku's weights suddenly dropped to her feet and she paled. King Kai jolted up from his spot on the grass and ran over looking around. "What? What is it… is Beerus-"

"Oh god I forgot!" Rikku clenched her head. "Bulma's birthday party! I can't believe I forgot!" She groaned just imagining Bulma's angry face and the lecture she was sure to get when she returned. "Oooh what am I gonna do… she's gonna be so mad!"

King Kai collapsed and let out a heavy breath. "Thank Goodness." He hoped this would persuade Rikku to go away. The farther away from Gods of destruction she was the better.

He watched her run into his home. He had given in and completed using his abilities rather than elbow grease the way he liked it. Oh he had given it a go, but Bulla had kept knocking down the little bits of progress he, and his two companions had made.

He eyed the child now who was giggling and climbing a tree with Bubbles and Gregory's help. She looked like Rikku, had her joy and laughter, but every now and again he could see the mischievousness, and the fire of her father coursing through. If her parents were any kind of example, Bulla would grow up to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

"Let's just hope you have your mother's good will, but your father's common sense. God help us if it's the other way around."

~Earth~

"Karat?" Vegeta came into his home sweating and panting. After the phone calll he'd searched for her ki… and had panicked when he hadn't been able to sense anything. He thought perhaps she was just sleeping, but when he saw no hide nor hare of her he cursed and grit his teeth. "Damn that woman, where is she?!"

He came outside looking around. Just how many places could she go? With her instant transmission trick she could be anywhere in the Galaxy. He cursed her for it. She should know better than to take off without informing him, especially when she had their daughter with her. He flew off in the direction of the party. Perhaps his son knew where his mother was at.

When he touched down he found Goten with Rika and Trunks playing with bubbles sending them afloat in the air. Goten paused mid blow and dropped his stick and liquid to rush to his father. "Dad! What's up?"

"Where's your mother?" He inquired with a scowl. The water below beat up against the side of the ship causing Vegeta to instantly feel a little sea sick.

"Mom? I haven't seen her since she took all of us shopping. She did say something about doing some training."

"Training where? Did she take Bulla with her?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"BLAST IT!" He steamed and paced. "Doesn't that woman have any common sense or decency?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, you let me and Trunks train with you all the time."

"Your sister is a different story, go, find that Chichi woman and all of Karat's friends. SOMEONE must know where she is!"

"She's probably at King Kai's place." Rika said simply dunking her stick again and letting out a new stream of bubbles. "I heard her talking to herself about it while we were looking at shoes at the mall. She wanted to use the 10x gravity there to help with training."

He pat Rika's head. He didn't like humans much, but the few he did had sharp wits and brains, and the girl was one of them.

"Nice thinking… KING KAI!"

He shouted to the sky and paused waiting for a reply… after a few moments he let out a growl and shouted even louder that it practically shook the ground. "KIIIIIING KAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

" _Alright, alright I heard you Vegeta, what do you want?"_

"I'm looking for my mate, I was told there's a possibility she's with you."

" _Yes she's here, she was in the middle of training, but GAH! Owowow let go of the antenna Bulla you're gonna make me lose signal!"_ King Kai pried the baby off his head and handed her to Bubbles who walked her away from the Kai.

"Bulla! My Daughter is there as well?"

" _Yeah, Rikku left me on babysitting duty. I don't mind much, but the kid's got a strong grip, she's hard to hold onto."_

"Tell Karat to get her butt down here! If she wants to train she can do so right here on Earth where she belongs!"

" _Believe me, Vegeta, if I could talk her into leaving, I would. You know Rikku, once she's set her mind on something there's no stopping her."_ King Kai made a sudden startling sound. _"Oh No… Look Vegeta I gotta get back to you. Something just came up!"_

Despite Vegeta's calls and curses the connection between Saiyan and Kai dropped. King Kai felt around wondering if he had imagined it… but no he could sense the presence of the deity approaching. "No no no! Why would he come here?!"

"What's the matter, King Kai?" King Kai whirled around. Rikku had changed into her normal clothes and had pulled her long hair back from her face. She'd taken a bath, and showed no signs of fatigue from her earlier training.

"Don't you have a party or something to go to? I thought you were leaving!"

"I am.. But I saw you looking so scared." She eyed him cautiously and gave a nod. "Yep I knew it. You're hiding something from me King Kai. You're scared to the bone. What's going on?"

"It's really none of your concern. Let's just say I'm expecting some company and I'd rather you not meet him."

"Why not?" RIkku folded her arms looking him straight in the eye. King Kai fidgeted, he'd never been very good at lying and he debated the pros and cons of telling her. Hoping it would sway her to go, he relented."

"His name is Lord Beerus. He's a god much like Supreme Kai, but unlike giving and creating life, Beerus is a god of destruction. He blows up planets, destroys life forms and foliage, all on the slightest whim."

"So he's a bad guy?" Rikku thought simply and cracked her knuckles.

"No, Rikku, he's the balance. For there to be gods of life there must be gods that destroy."

"He's strong though right?" She grinned and suddenly started to dance from toe to toe in excitement.

"He's beyond strong Rikku!" King Kai lectured pointing a finger at her in warning. "He's capable of destroying anything and everything he wishes, including you! No one could possibly stand against him."

"I can't wait to meet him!" Rikku danced and smacked her fist in her palm. She was so anxious to test her strength and skill against this new powerful opponent. Her grin disappeared when King Kai pushed her back.

"You're not going to meet him, you're leaving. It's too dangerous!" Bubbles came forward with Bulla and he used that. "You'll be putting yourself and your daughter at risk! So here take Bulla," he handed her the baby and shoved her away. "Go to that party and… EEP! On second thought HIDE!" He shoved her towards his house and motioned Gregory to make sure she didn't get caught or seen.

He had felt the incoming power. It was like a freight train on his whirled around and dusted himself off as a bright light and a cloud of smoke pierced the sky and two forms appeared before him.

Rikku peeked her head out to watch secretly. "So that's the god of destruction?" He eyes focused on the first form in her line of sight. "He certainly looks tough… but I can't get a read on his energy." Her smile formed again and she felt Bulla stir against her chest her hand gripping into her gi. "I know Bulla, I'm getting excited too."

"Shh!" Gregory yanked her back down whispering. "Hush, he'll hear you!"

"Long time no see, North Kai." Beerus came around Whis with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"That's Beerus?!" Rikku's voice pitched a little and she was quickly silenced by Gregory again. Her eyes couldn't look away though. Like with Whis she sensed for a Ki but couldn't find one. He wasn't as intimidating looking as the other, but something in the way he moved and spoke sent a cold shudder up Rikku's spine.

"How long has it been, I wonder." Beerus stared at the short kai, his tail twitching behind him casually.

"Uh let's see here… 1,2,3,4-"

"327 years to be precise." Whis calculated and took a look around the planet. "If I recall it was you who shrunk this planet from it's original size after tasting King Kai's food and rejecting it."

"Ah so I did." Beerus snickered and King Kai gave a nervous laugh.

"It, uh, has been awhile. What can I do for you?"

"There's a small matter I'd like to discuss with that Saiyan you're harboring!" Beerus turned his head toward the tiny house.

"Busted!" Rikku shrunk down again with a tremble.

"That's why I told you to shut up and stay down!" Gregory groaned.

"Oh where are my manners, allow me to introduce you." King Kai turned from the two gods and shouted. "Rikku! Come out here and say hello to our guests!"

"I can come out?" Rikku peeked her head around the door.

"Mind your manners best you can, and leave the baby with me. She'll be safer." Gregory took Bulla who instantly resisted as her mother went out and walked to the God with a welcoming smile on her lips.

"Hi, I'm Rikku, OW!" She rubbed her head where King Kai had jumped and wrapped his fist on it. "What was that for?!"

"You're a full grown woman, Rikku, you should be old enough to know how to give a proper greeting!" King Kai hissed at her.

With a sigh Rikku tried again and she gave a little feminine curtsey which she fumbled and had to restep to keep her balance "Good Evening, your lordship, it is a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." Beerus looked the woman up and down. Seeing her up close she didn't look like much. She may have been pretty by the Saiyan standards, but she was hardly anything special. "Actually I've come here to ask you a question… uh let's see… Super…"

"Super Saiyan God, Lord Beerus." Whis reminded him.

"Ah yes, have you ever heard of something called a Super Saiyan God?"

"Super Saiyan God?" Rikku dropped her proper posture and grabbed her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, well I know about a regular Super Saiyan… but this god thing isn't ringing any bells." She waved it off, and at King Kai's glare straightened again. "I know not of it, sir!"

"I must admit that this is the first I've ever heard of a super Saiyan God." King Kai admitted.

"I see…" Beerus sighed then eyed her again. He got closer, inches closer so he could admire her face, poke at her muscles and tone a little of which she giggled from being ticklish.

"I understand you were the one who defeated Freeza."

"Ah well I-" She thought back on Trunks, it was actually the older Saiyan half breed from the future who'd killed the tyrant, but probably best not mention that. "Yes, I did beat him."

"You don't seem to be able to defeat him as you are, but I hear your capable of transformation." He tilted his head curiously. "You can turn into one of these Super Saiyans."

"Yes it's quite the power up, you're very well informed." King Kai complimented.

"Yet you know nothing about this God… hmmm perhaps it best we take a trip and visit Prince Vegeta. If memory serves the two of you are mates, correct?" Beerus looked over his shoulder at Rikku.

"Yes, he's my husband. He's currently training at home though, I think." Rikku felt King Kai's elbow in her gut and grunted and rubbed.

"I don't think Vegeta would know much more about it then Rikku." King Kai tried to persuade but found his plea hitting a brick wall.

"Earth isn't that far away, let's go and visit shall we?" Beerus suggested to Whis with a smirk and had King Kai shuddering.

"Y-You're not planning to destroy it are you?"

"Not unless the people there unnerve me." Beerus sneered and had King Kai going pale. "Come on, Whis, let's go."

"Wait!" Rikku hurried forward. "Before you go… My Lord… I hear you're incredibly powerful." She gave another curtsey to satisfy. "Could you show me just a teeny tiny bit of your power?"

"You want me to demonstrate, my dear?" Amused Beerus turned fully towards her. "How shall I do that?"

"We could go head to head in a sparring match!" She said suddenly, eyes sparking with life. Beerus' amusement grew.

"I have lived for a long time, and yet I've never been offered such an interesting request. Are you that confident… or are you simply a fool?"

"Yes she's a fool!" King Kai agreed immediately and pointed at Rikku. "She's a big dumb fool, just look at her!"

"Alright…" Beerus gave a soft snort of laughter through his nose. "I shall show you my power."

"Yes!" Rikku pumped a fist into the air and immediately set her hair free of the tail. With a glint in her eyes the black orbs sparked and flashed green. King Kai immediately ran for cover grabbing up the baby to protect her for the storm that was to come.

"Hang onto your bananas Bubbles!"

 _ **Wow this was a long one. I had planned to include the fight too but felt it suited better in the next chapter so this one wasn't super long and the next super short. Hope you all are enjoying the read so far!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Uninvited Guest**_


	4. Uninvited Guest

Why Can't The Gods…

Set in Dragon Ball Super

Summary: After being shown what his life would have been like as a woman, Goku was told that after Buu nothing in the universe changed, He would still have gone to space in kid form, and he would still have gone with Shenron after the attack of the Dark Shenrons. However Ruler of the 12 universes, the Almighty Zeno or Omni-King, appears before him. He grants Goku a second chance in life as a woman, and recreates the universe in a way that will change "Rikku's" life forever.

 **AN: I've seen both the movie and the show and decided to combine the two for this particular chapter. While the show was a little more thorough in detail I found the movie more humorous and decided to use bits and pieces from it to add humor.**

Chapter 4: Uninvited Guest

Rikku felt the pulse of her own power run through her. Excitement had her smile splitting across her face in an almost cocky look. Her eyes flashed teal and her hair spiked out gold and flaming across her shoulders.

Beerus eyed the transformation with some interest. He'd seen the transformation via Whis' projection but to see it up close and personal was an interesting view. She attacked then, her body rushing forward and he let out a hmmm before easily dodging sideways making her zip past. He could see now why she had been able to defeat Frieza.

He bounced and shifted watching her carefully as she determinedly tried to land punches and kicks but always seemed to miss. He felt her power push up and his brow rose as her features shifted a bit. "Oh, you surpassed your previous power."

"Super Saiyan 2," She said on a grin and threw a punch which he easily caught and batted away. She nearly let out a growl in frustration as he blocked or moved to avoid the attacks, but didn't push any power out himself. She paused and stood at attention eyes narrowing.

"Something the matter, Saiyan?"

"Aren't you going to attack me too? I don't know how much power to use if I don't have a clear reading on it."

"Oh you're still holding back? Hmmm well then once you prove to me your worthy then I'll show you my power."

"What?" Her eyes narrowed. She didn't often have it but she had been with Vegeta long enough to know when her Pride and ego had been shaken. She clucked her tongue and curled up her arms. "Fine then… I'll show you what I'm made of."

"Oh no!" King Kai held his head, Gregory and Bubbles huddling behind with Bulla squealing and clapping with delight from the fight. "Here she goes. Brace yourself boys!"

"Haaaaaaa-AH!" Rikku let it all go, her eyes widening as the surge of primal instincts and power pulled from her belly and vibrated throughout her entire being. She felt the surge, felt the raging flames of it pulsed like a heartbeat in her gut. Her hair grew out some, the spiles taming and smoothing out to curls, her body strengthening, elongating to give her that amazonian strength and appearance.

Beerus gave a nod of approval, perhaps now he'd see the full extend of a saiyan's power. When she rushed forward this time he felt the quickening of his own pulse. He had a harder time brushing this one away, his hand actually stung some and it made his eyes glint. She had spunk, he mused. Such fight and ferocity. She was still no match for him in this stage but he could see now what had put that cocky grin on her face before.

He watched her carefully now, she punched and pushed and kicked, air spiraling in thick tornados that nearly rooted the tree, earth vibrating attacks that broke apart the land and collapsed King Kai's sturdily built home.

The fierce attacks of this form were ripping apart the land and mass and yet she didn't let up, her speed, her fire, it was so intense. She broke back cupping her hands and a blue orb pulsed there before she released it full force right in his face. Clouds of dust and smoke clouded the visions of those watching and even King Kai had to give RIkku props for going toe to toe with the god of destruction.

Still the cloud broke apart and Beerus was unharmed even by the full force of the Kamehameha. Rikku let out a breathless laugh. "Oh wow… you took it full force and remain unscathed… so impressive." She jumped her fist prepared to launch again, but something stopped her, a glint in his eyes, and a trickle of fear had her body instinctively backing away.

Beerus was immediately impressed.

"You really are something." He watched as her eyes met his again. "To be honest I was thinking of attacking just now. You can't sense my power but you instinctively felt my change of impression. Had you not moved you would have immediately lost, no doubt about that."

"Tch… would I have?"

"You can't sense the power of deities and yet you still dodged. You must be a fighting prodigy… or perhaps you're still holding back power… perhaps it's the power of a Super Saiyan god."

Her feathers ruffled Rikku dropped into fighting stance again.

"Stop making fun of me!" On a scream she launched again.

Gods aside, Beerus was sure as far as mortals were concerned, RIkku was top of her class. And that, he decided, was worth a bit of power. He flicked his finger across her nose making her gasp and yelp, the sudden strike making her skid back.

She glanced around the air saw he was gone… and then the pain… To those watching it appeared as if he'd only laid a hand on her shoulder but she felt such pain! It was as if he had attacked every nerve of her body making her shudder and losing all control of her body. She fell pummelling down into Kai's planet and landing in a large creator she created on impact. The golden aura faded and she was unconscious and barely breathing.

King Kai rushed over his breath panting out as he looked over the damage Beerus had done. Him and Whis stood side by side now looking at the defeated Saiyan with pity and disappointment.

"Oh well, looks like it's off to Earth. Nice seeing you again North Kai, Until we meet again."

"Uh yes… have a safe trip." He called out and glanced back at Rikku who twitched with pain. He let out a heavy sigh. "You got your butt kicked dum-dum I'm surprised you're still alive."

Earth was in trouble, of that King Kai was sure. Lord Beerus rarely every visited a planet and didn't destroy it in some shape or form. Thinking quickly he walked off and tried to reach Vegeta again.

 **~Earth~**

The elegant cruise yacht appropriately named Princess Bulma sailed over the ocean calm and steady through the tropic waters. Though the sun beat, the cool ocean breeze offered a peaceful and relaxing setting, with the rich smells of food mixing with the salt air.

Vegeta found it all distracting. He lounged in a chair tapping his fingers impatiently as he waited to hear back from the Kai. It had been nearly a half hour since they'd last spoken and he was getting beyond frustrated. When Karat returned he was demanding that she show him that Instant Transmission technique so he could use it to track her down whenever she pulled one of these infuriating disappearing acts.

Still the Kai's sudden cut off left him uneasy. There was a twisting in his gut that he recognized as worry and concern. He hated it. He worried for Karat, and their daughter. He wished the woman wasn't so impulsive and self reliant. They were married now for pity's sake, he even went under that foolish and stupid human ritual at her and Bulma's request because he thought it would make her realize his commitment to her.

Still the woman was trying to keep a certain distance, a certain cautiousness when he was around. Did his background really give her such unease? What more did he have to prove to her?!

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta nearly fell out of his seat as king kai's voice rang in his head.

"Blast it, Kai, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"I don't have much time to explain Vegeta. You and the Earth are in danger." King Kai expressed gravely. "Calm yourself and listen to what I have to say." King Kai paused long enough to compose himself. "The god of destruction, Lord Beerus, is on his way to Earth as we speak."

"Lord Beerus? I think I heart that name before, a long time ago when I was just a boy."

"Listen, Vegeta, when Beerus arrives you must not do anything to upset him. You got that? Nothing and I do mean absolutely nothing must go on that would set him off or you and the rest of the Earth are as good as destroyed."

"He'd really blow up the Earth?" He questioned, half in disbelief that some random god would just suddenly decide to destroy Earth.

"Rikku fought him and is now lying in a crater."

"Wait, What?" Panic and sickness rolled in his stomach. "Karat is down?"

"She went Super Saiyan 3 and everything but she's barely breathing after beerus only landed two blows."

"You're serious?! Two blows… wait Bulla, what about Bulla?!"

"Relax, the baby is safe and Rikku will recover, thankfully. Your job is tomake sure that the two of them have a home to go back to."

Vegeta glanced around, he saw his wife's friends… his friends if he was being honest with himself. He saw his kids, Goten and Trunks along with little Rika leading another trio of kids towards a booth filled with food. His family… the earth which was now his home, more so than Planet Vegeta had ever been. He had to protect it, to protect them.

"King Kai… do me a favor and keep Karat and Bulla there with you as long as you can. In case something should go wrong I want your promise that you do your best to keep them out of harm's way."

"Well Rikku never likes to listen to me, but considering the circumstances I'll do my best. Be careful Vegeta, don't screw this up."

King Kai cut off the line as he heard Rikku stir again. Little Bulla wailed some as she reached out for her motehr but the woman couldn't even hold out her arms for the baby. "You're awake then?"

"I can't believe that there's someone that powerful in the universe." She hissed out a breath as pain rocked her body. "This isn't good… the only other way to get stronger would be to merge with Vegeta. Even then I still don't think I could beat him."

"You just got your butt kicked and yet you still are trying to find ways to defeat him? What part of God of Destruction do you not comprehend Rikku?"

"Super Saiyan God…" Ignoring his question she thought of what Beerus had asked of her. "I wonder if that's a level that can be completed through training… or maybe there's a saiyan out there named god."

"I was right the first time, you're a damn fool." He watched her gasp suddenly when realization hit her."

"The Earth is in danger…" She choked out breathlessly and managed to slowly sit up holding her body and looking at Bulla with a calming smile. "Vegeta, is in danger."

"You just relax, Rikku. I've already had a talk with Vegeta to give him a heads up. I warned him not to pick a fight and to keep beerus calm. Hopefully Beerus will get what information he needs and leave the Earth alone."

"I have to go to him."

"No, you'll just make things worse. I have strict orders from Vegeta to keep you here to heal and wait this out." He motioned for Bubbles to find his first aid kid. "Let's get you cleaned up and on the mend."

"King Kai…" She touched his hand her eyes serious and a bit sad. "You can't keep me here."

"I know it… but I'll try my hardest to hold you still for as long as I can. You might be stronger than him, RIkku but your husband is one scary fellow and I don't want to get on his bad side."

That made her laugh and wince a little. "You're right about that."

Vegeta paced in front of the pool, sweat trickled from his temple as he tried to think of where he'd heard the name Beerus before. He couldn't get a clear picture of the face in his head, it was all jumbled with the ones of his distorted dark past.

It was then he felt the cold sweat across his back, the shudder of cold rippled through him and he could hear his own voice catch as he whirled around staring at the two figures that appeared behind him.

His senses immediately went on alert. He was a saiyan, and had an automatic sense of danger whenever it lingered nearby. He'd felt that way around Frieza, around Cell, and all the other foes he'd gone up against that had threatened his world. None of them came close to the bone chilling sensation he was experiencing now staring at the cat like devil god.

"Lord Beerus…"

Beerus stared at Vegeta… though his memory was a bit vague in some areas he remembered the cool Saiyan Prince from the past. He was but a child then, arrogant and snarling like a rabid dog. He'd had the pleasure of watching that dog bare its fangs when he'd all but made King Vegeta kiss the tips of his feet.

Saiyans, such an arrogant and pathetic race. Little better than animals. All they did was fight, destroy, eat and have sex. There was little culture or class even amongst the royals in his opinion, but the female he'd met had surprised him with an unexpected sweet nature and eagerness. He wondered how that had affected the growth of the young Saiyan Prince.

"Prince Vegeta, it's been a long time. I hear many congratulations are in order. Not only have you found yourself a wife, but have spawned a daughter."

"Ah, yes, I have. My wife, you've met her I've heard."

"Yes, and your adorable little girl as well. She's quite a likeness to her mother." Polite and content to simmer in the nervous air Vegeta was projecting Beerus stepped forward and gathered around. "What I'm curious about is why she was training with King Kai, rather than joining you here where there seems to be some sort of celebration."

"Oh, right, the party… it's celebrating the birthday of a family friend. My wife was to join us later once she'd had some time to stretch her legs a bit. She trained under King Kai many years ago, and after being cooped up after the birth and all she wanted to stretch her legs, so to speak…" Damn it he was rambling. Vegeta snarled mentally at himself. He sounded so weak and foolish. He'll never live it down.

"A party…" Beerus said a bit eager to check out the action but Whis tapped his staff against his shoulder gently reminding him why he was there. "Oh, right, business first then." Beerus narrowed his eyes on Vegeta and stepped forward. "In all your years of travelling have you ever encountered a Super Saiyan God?"

"Wait a Super Saiyan God?!" Confused and intrigued Vegeta stared at Beerus wondering what this was all about.

"I'll take that as a no…" Beerus grimaced and ran a stray paw over his ear irritatedly. Vegeta watched as he and Whis bickered a moment, and he debated on the quickest way to get him to leave with Earth still in tact. Just as he was about to offer a suggestion Bulma poked her head around the corner.

"Well there you are… you're missing all the fun you wall flower… oh, and who's this?" Bulma glanced up at Beerus and Whis. Vegeta cast his eyes to the heavens wondering why all the gods seemed to be punishing him.

"Oh, Bulma this is Lord Beerus and uh…"

"Please, call me Whis." the gentleman bowed his head in greeting with Beerus following suit. "We are friends of Vegeta and his wife and have come to say hello."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet both of you. I'm Bulma." She extended her hand and was greeted with a bow instead.

"A pleasure to meet you." the two said in tandem giving Bulma the giggle.

"What nice manners you have. Hard to believe you're friends of Vegeta's." She narrowed her eyes at the Saiyan Prince. "Mmm well I'm having a party for my birthday and I say any friends of Vegeta and Rikku are friends of mine. Please, come enjoy yourselves."

Vegeta opened his mouth to retort but Beerus was already happily agreeing. Vegeta visibly paled and watched them wlak off and be introduced to the group.

"This is not good!"

 _ **I hate the fact it's taking me so long to get these updates going. Work has been interferring with creative flow and it's irritating beyond words. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter despite the long wait.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Distraction and destruction.**_


	5. Distraction and Destruction

Why Can't The Gods…

Set in Dragon Ball Super

Summary: After being shown what his life would have been like as a woman, Goku was told that after Buu nothing in the universe changed, He would still have gone to space in kid form, and he would still have gone with Shenron after the attack of the Dark Shenrons. However Ruler of the 12 universes, the Almighty Zeno or Omni-King, appears before him. He grants Goku a second chance in life as a woman, and recreates the universe in a way that will change "Rikku's" life forever.

 **AN: I've seen both the movie and the show and decided to combine the two for this particular chapter. While the show was a little more thorough in detail I found the movie more humorous and decided to use bits and pieces from it to add humor.**

Chapter 5: Distraction and Destruction

Vegeta wasn't sure what to make of it. Within minutes the God of destruction and his counterpart were introduced and mingled around with the other guests. He never felt so on edge, watching each individual encounter prepared to jump in and smooth things out before someone did something stupid.

Beerus seemed particularly fond of the food, and most of his attention was drawn to eating, thankfully. Though his body was tense he let out an easy breath telling himself to calm down, to think rationally. He had to find a way to get the god to leave on a happy note.

Super Saiyan God…

Beerus had asked him about that, and Vegeta wondered just where it had come from. In all his years he'd never heard of such a transformation. Super Saiyan was legendary, but god? The Saiyans didn't worship any gods, they were too concentrated on strength and self preservation. Still perhaps he could come up with something to appease the God's curiosity about the name.

He glanced up at the sky, wondering how Karat was doing. King Kai had said she'd been injured, taken down in two blows. The thought of that shuddered him. She was the almighty Karat, the first and only female Saiyan to go Super Saiyan. She had helped defeat Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu… and himself.

He rubbed his gut remembering their many battles with and against each other. She had always been the strongest person he'd known, and had strived to match and exceed her. Yet Beerus had taken her out, easily.

"Karat…"

 **~On King Kai's Planet~**

"I can't just stay here…" Rikku insisted cracking her knuckles and stretching. Whatever King Kai had done to heal her up had worked quickly, and she felt at full power again. Still she was lacking, knew she needed to get stronger, find a way to beat Beerus. This Super Saiyan God transformation sounded like just the thing to do the trick, but the problem was she didn't have a clue on how to attain it.

"No amount of regular training is going to get me where I need to go. I need to talk to Beerus again, ask him more about this Super Saiyan God he was talking about."

"You'll do no such thing, RIkku! I have my orders to keep you and Bulla right here until this all blows over!"

"Good luck with that, King Kai, now give me-" She reached for Bulla but King Kai backed away quickly.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting your idiotic decisions put this kid in danger. You either go without her, or you stay here with her. The choice is yours." He stuffed Bulla into a carrier that strapped her across his chest showing that he was determined to keep her close. The sight of it made Rikku laugh and she held her mouth to stifle the giggle.

"Oh my, King Kai. You really have become attached to her haven't you?"

"Huh?" King Kai stared blankly, Bulla touched his face laughing and babbling in baby talk. He glanced down looking at Bulla's shining eyes and his heart just melted. He held back the tears that wanted to well up and sniffled to do so.

"Well, no, i mean yes, I mean how can you look at this face and not want to protect it… huh lil girl." he made cooing noises bouncing the kid in her sling making her laugh and dance with him. Bubbles and Gregory circled around them in the dance ad Rikku couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed until her sides ached and finally sat down sighing.

"Alright, alright, you win… we stay….for now." She murmured that last part. She closed her eyes thinking of Vegeta, and her other children. Goten would be playing with Trunks and Rika, Gohan would be cuddling his wife enjoying the vacation and relaxation… all of them blissfully unaware of the danger that crept up on them.

She fisted her hands together around her knees and lay her head on them. God she just couldn't sit still thinking of them in danger. Maybe she could just pop in, just say hi and check on them… warn them.

Tears stung her eyes and she held them back tossing up her head and gritting her teeth. "Beerus… God or not, if you hurt what's mine you'll pay for it."

 **~Back on Earth~**

Beerus watched as three children held out water guns, two of them Saiyan children, the third a human girl. Despite the difference in their power levels they played in equality, the girl using her wits to soak her opponents with a smirking grin before zipping off to hide from them.

"Half Saiyans… and that one as well…" he eyed Gohan and Videl who were cuddled up watching the sea. He let out a deep sigh and hung his head. "Where could the Saiyan God be?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Vegeta hurried over with a platter of Takoyaki balls and bowed before him offering them up. Beerus ate, one by one then sighed when his belly felt full. "I think it's time we go back, I need a nap." Beerus suggested on a yawn.

Yes, Vegeta thought, do that, go home, leave us!

"Vegeta…" Beerus spoke in a low tone.

"Y-Yes?" Vegeta glanced up sweat dripping down his temple. What could the God possibly want now? Napkins? Champagne? A damn pair of chopstix?

"That female, Rikku or Karat whatever you call her. She is your wife, correct?"

"Yes." Vegeta swallowed hard. He felt a cold line of sweat drip from the nape of his neck down his spine. "She is my wife."

"Strange, she's unlike any other Saiyan I've met before. Too happy, too naive and a braver soul than your father had been. She stood beside King Kai looking at me with no fear in her eyes even though she knew who I was…" His smirk lined his face. "I soon fixed that."

Vegeta belly tightened, his teeth gritting. He was tempted, sorely tempted to toss the Takoyaki balls in the God's face and say "screw it!"

"I'm sure she has learned of your wrath, My Lord."

"Perhaps… but really Saiyans sure have changed… they used to be so cowardly and-" He trailed off as a stream of water struck his face. Rika's gasp of shock rang out and both Goten and Trunks yelped in fear.

"Uh-Oh!" Goten dropped his water gun. Both he and Trunks made a run for it but Rika walked over trembling and reached into her pocket offering a handkerchief.

"I'm...I'm sorry I wasn't trying to hit you Mr. Beerus."

Beerus looked at the child, fear made her pale but her eyes held kindness and regret. Though his aura glowed a dark ominous purple he reached out for the handkerchief. Vegeta dropped the tray reaching out and yanking Rika away just as he touched the cloth and made it disintegrate.

"Go, girl, Go!" Vegeta jumped a good distance away setting her down and then with a shout he jumped into the ocean catching Beerus off guard. Vegeta reemerged with an octopus and proceeded to use it like a life punching bag, blasting it to bits then taking the long arm used it as fresh ingredients to start making more Takoyaki.

"No worries, My Lord, I shall make you fresh Takoyaki!"

Bulma stared in awe at the sight, and glanced between him and the purple cat. Just who was this guy that made Vegeta act so strangely? The only person who had ever made Vegeta act so clumsy had been Rikku but the woman wasn't even here. Huh, interesting.

Beerus gave a sigh as his mood calmed and he glanced around. "I suppose I'm not irritated anymore… these humans do know how to make delicious foods. I wonder what I should try next."

"Have you tried the dessert known as pudding?"

"Pudding?" Beerus eyed Whis with a glint.

Vegeta worked diligently, he rarely cooked, but when he did he was always determined to make it well. Takoyaki, and Ramen were his specialties. Karat loved it when he cooked, even more so when they cooked together. She wasn't as good as him, but her food was far from bad. The thought of her had him slowing his pace a bit. Concern shined in his eyes and he wished he knew his girls were safe, healthy. He knew Karat could show up at anytime she wanted, a quick press of the fingers and she could be there.

For the first time in his life he hoped she would stay far far away from him.

He plated the Takoyaki balls, walked them over to where he saw Whis and beerus.. And the platter dropped to the ground.

Majin Buu stared in his squinty eyed fashion, Satan tossed aside as Buu and Beerus challenged one another, power swirling the air dark and dangerous. A table broke, was obliterated, and Vegeta shouted before he could stop them

"No, Stop!"

Buu launched into attack, slamming his fist over and over into Beerus' face. The God hardly moved and continued to stare in dark amusement. Vegeta felt his heart hit his gut and knew that this was the end of the peace. There was no way to keep from destruction now, not when he was personally and mercilessly attacked in such a way.

He shut his eyes, hearing Buu's gasps and cries as beerus stopped his fist and proceeded to teach him a lesson. He spun him, around and around so fast that it made buu lose his shape. He tossed Buu towards the water, then blasted the misshapen blob all the way into the sea. Waves rocked the boat putting the party at a full stopped as people struggled to remain balanced on the tipping ship.

Before Vegeta could stop them the fighters launched and attacked. All thinking they could stop the rampage of evil that they'd only gotten a taste of til now. His breath caught in his throat as he watched his wife's friends… HIS friends get pummelled one by one.

Gohan attacked, determined to keep his wife safe but was easily flicked away sent skittering into the ship and across the deck. The two boys lined up for fusion.

"No! Boys stop!" Vegeta shouted but he was ignored as Gotenks appeared and blasted up to mouth off to the fuming god. Vegeta wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or afraid or even a little proud that they stood up to him… but let himself settle back on fear when they were flicked away like flies.

The hell with it… just the hell with it they were all gonna die anyway, he might as well go out swinging. He pushed his power to its max, Stretching his arms up and seeking out all the power he could muster. He called for his mate, for Karat, and hoped she would give him the extra push he needed to at least survive.

In other world Rikku gasped for air her eyes wide and shaky and she felt a cold tremble go down her spine. King Kai stopped his play to stare at her… his antenna wiggled and locked onto Earth and he instantly paled and sweated.

"Oh no… Rikku… Rikku don't do anything rash!"

"I can't…" Rikku stood on shaky legs feeling Vegeta's power, feeling it rise fast and hard and then fade just as quickly. "I can't just sit here and let him hurt my family!"

She pressed fingers to her forehead. She gave one wistful glance to her daughter, her baby girl who wiggled and cried reaching her arms out for her mother. "Take care of her, King Kai."

Closing her eyes she locked onto Vegeta's fading energy, and vanished. Through the quick rushing power her baby's wailing echoed in her head.

Vegeta crumbled onto his hands and knees his body broken, his energy spent and he stared down Beerus who stood as healthy and dangerous as when they first began. "I'll take some pride in knowing it took Beerus the Destroyer to kill me."

"Yes, that is a good way to rationalize your death." Beerus held out his palm an pulsing blue orb emitting from his hand. Vegeta closed his eyes, thought of his wife, his children, his family… and smiled awaiting death.

"Vegeta!" Rikku appeared just as the blast was released and she knocked Vegeta out of the way and barely managed to escape being blasted herself. Her arm sang with burning pain from the pulse of it but it hadn't been direct contact so that was a plus. She patted the sleeve cool then rolled Vegeta over touching his face. "Vegeta!"

"K-karat?" Vegeta winced and slowly rose up. Half dazed he kissed her thinking he'd awaken in other world and was welcomed by heaven.

"Vegeta… mmmph not now, are you alright? Are you hurt?" God he was banged up… she looked him up and down and winced a bit at the burns and bruises he'd sustained.

"Karat… I'm not dead?" He looked around and saw he was still on the ship, still on Earth… and Beerus still stood looking annoyed and yet somehow amused by her sudden appearance.

"Rikku is it?" Beerus stepped a few feet closer to stare down at her. She rose to meet his gaze and he felt the sharpness of her eyes hit him. His amusement grew. "All healed up, I see."

"Yes… Listen Lord Beerus this has all been a grave misunderstanding. Please I beg of you to spare the Earth, spare my family."

"Now why would I want to do that. Though I will admit I did enjoy the food that was presented, I cannot tolerate being disrespected, and more so I'm thoroughly annoyed I didn't get my pudding cup!"

"Pudding?" She glanced at Vegeta who waved her off.

"Don't ask…" The memory of it still brought on a sour taste in his mouth. Stupid Satan, they should have disposed of the pink blob a long time ago, no matter what he had done to help. Oh well... no sense in wishing what should have been. "Just... don't ask." He repeated.

"Ah, well…" She cocked her head to the side a little. "Hmmm… still, Lord Beerus if you destroy the Earth you'll never get a pudding cup… more so you'll never know about the Super Saiyan God."

Now his interest piqued. He lowered his hands and set them behind his back in a casual stance.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about the Super Saiyan God."

"I don't… but I'm pretty sure I know who will." She looked at Bulma. "Bulma you collected the dragon balls for the Bingo Tournament didn't you?"

Bulma, who had looked ready to slap the God silly for ruining her birthday party, stared at Rikku in confusion. "Huh? Well yes."

"Can I use them?" Bulma helped Vegeta to his feet and let him lean on her. Her eyes went fierce and she gave a nod.

"If it'll get that party crashing, pudding hungry jerk out of here then they're all yours."

"Yeowch, that's harsh. He's still a God Bulma, you gotta respect the rank." Rikku commented and got wide eyed stares.

"A god? Well that's stupid, what kind of god goes nuts over a pudding cup?"

"Listen," Vegeta whispered in a harsh voice. "He's not just any ordinary god, he's the god of destruction, the one kind you never wanna cross paths with."

"Are you serious?" Bulma felt her blood chill and immediately ordered for the Dragon Balls to be retrieved.

Rikku turned her attention back to Beerus and her calm black eyes stare into his. "Just give me a few minutes. I'm sure this will work."

"Take your few minutes… I'm going to taste more food, but I'm not a patient god, Rikku. Bring for the Super Saiyan God, or consider the Earth doomed." He strolled off finding Whis at a food cart. While Dende tended to Vegeta… and everyone else's wounds… Bulma walked up to Rikku setting a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure this will work?"

"I can never be sure of anything, but if anyone on Earth knows where to find the Super Saiyan God, it'll be Shenron." She touched her heart feeling it beat rapidly. "Our fate has never been more in his hands."

 _ **This chapter took me longer than I expected, mostly because I was still trying to figure out how to work in the "My Bulma!" part… I toyed with the idea of having Beerus upset baby Bulla and make it "MY BULLA!" instead but it didn't make much sense for Rikku to personally put her baby in danger. I'll see if I can't get it worked in later, who knows, we'll see.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Summon Forth the Saiyan God.**_


	6. Summon Forth the Saiyan God

Why Can't The Gods…

Set in Dragon Ball Super

Summary: After being shown what his life would have been like as a woman, Goku was told that after Buu nothing in the universe changed, He would still have gone to space in kid form, and he would still have gone with Shenron after the attack of the Dark Shenrons. However Ruler of the 12 universes, the Almighty Zeno or Omni-King, appears before him. He grants Goku a second chance in life as a woman, and recreates the universe in a way that will change "Rikku's" life forever.

 **AN: I've seen both the movie and the show and decided to combine the two for this particular chapter. While the show was a little more thorough in detail I found the movie more humorous and decided to use bits and pieces from it to add humor.**

 **Chapter 6:** _ **Summon Forth the Saiyan God**_

Rikku had called upon Shenron many times in her life span. She hated relying so much on the dragon, but couldn't deny the convenience and, she had to admit, the downright necessity of it due to their unforeseeable circumstances. She would have to find a way to thank Shenron, and give him something special. For all the wishes he granted there must be something he'd want in return. She'd give it some thought.

She held out her hands over the balls staring at the bright glow, the orange four star ball glinting into view and giving her a sense of warmth and nostalgia.

"Arise Shenron, By your name I summon you forth!" She shouted up and rose her hands higher as she watched the balls glimmer and shoot up to the sky. The waves went rocky, the skies stormy as lightning struck across it and the light grew long and sinuous in Shenron's long serpentine shape.

With massive voice booming across the skies he addressed Rikku with his usual disdain from awakening. "You have awaken me from my slumber. I shall grant you two wishes."

"Hi again Shenron… I don't have any wishes exactly I need some information, please." Polite and sweet Rikku stepped to him head craned up and she gave him her sweetest smile. "Have you ever heard of a Super Saiyan God?"

"Yes I have…" He answered simply. "Is you wish to know whether or not I know of such knowledge?"

"Well, no you see it's not so much for me as it is for Lord Beerus." She motioned behind her where the God of Destruction sat patient and casually eating sushi.

Rikku had never seen Shenron flustered. The dragon sputtered and stared at the mighty god giving him his welcome greetings and fawnings. Beerus gave a go ahead motion.

"Enough with the propriety and tell them how to summon the Super Saiyan God."

"Oh, uh, Yes. Ahem." With his deep booming voice Shenron addressed the crowd again. "The Super Saiyan God is not so much summoned as he is created. In ancient Namek lore there was a tale of five saiyans who poured their righteous hearts into one to give him the power of a Deity. This Saiyan God fought and won against the darkness that had shadowed the world of the Saiyans, but he could only stay on this plane for a short time thus the darkness returned and the God disappeared in history."

"You're the Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta, how come you didn't know about this."

"Shut up." Vegeta griped and growled in response to Bulma's retort.

"There I have told you how to summon the Super Saiyan God. Your wish has been fulfilled." With a bow to Beerus, Shenron vanished in a flashing light and scattered across the Earth as Dragon Balls once more.

"Shenron just ran away didn't he?" Krillin said with a mild chuckle and Gohan nodded with a laugh of his own.

"So we need five Saiyans with Righteous hearts…" Rikku started counting. There was herself, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten… good they had enough. "Into one and he'll become a Super Saiyan God… did I understand that right?"

"Yes, most likely." Gohan nodded.

"Alright, let's give it a shot, Vegeta!" Rikku's eyes went wide and bright. "It's our best chance of beating Beerus."

"Fine, I… wha-" Vegeta looked around and saw the circle had formed with Rikku as the forefront. "Hey why is Karat the one?"

"Oh don't be like that Vegeta. I've been sidelined waaaay too long I need the fight. I promise if this works you'll be next!"

Vegeta merely gave a grunt and slid his hand over her shoulder blade beside Gohan's. The two Saiyan men eyed each other then the woman in front of them, the two younger boys clasping hands and waiting for something incredible, excitement and determination in their eyes.

Light flashed and ran hot, the sky went dark as their energy went brighter than the sun and caused sparks of power to pop around their circle and into Rikku. For a moment she felt the surge of power, the shimmer of it rushing through her blood making her a bit dizzy. Her eyes hardened though as she stared at Beerus who seemed unimpressed and she shook her head.

"Something isn't right."

"Ahem, excuse me, but I believe a translation of words was misunderstood. You have to pour your hearts into Riku, not your power… and as such you're short one Saiyan. It must be five put into one, meaning you need a total of Six."

"So we messed up the count?" Rikku counted on her fingers and glanced back at her family, her hair still flaming gold.

"It's too bad, I was beginning to think you'd really pull something off." Beerus rose from his seat and began to float upward the dark dangerous power flaring in his palm.

~On King Kai's Planet~

Bulla wailed and wriggled in King Kai's grip, he, Bubbles and Gregory were doing their best to calm the little saiyan down but her tantrum was making the whole little planet shake.

"Oh calm down kid your mom's fine… wah! Ooh you sure are strong for such a lil- OW!" King Kai's head fell back as her foot knocked him under the chin. Gregory and Bubbles made a reach for her as she fell from King Kai's grip but she began to zip through the air still wailing like a banshee.

"Come back! Bulla!" Gregory pleaded as he and Bubbles scampered around trying to catch her. King Kai groaned and slowly sat up rubbing his cheek only to have Bubbles jump on his head and leap up to catch the girl.

Bulla stared at him he tears quieting but the sour expression still on her face. She wanted her mama, she wanted her mama… Mama. With eyes as cool as Onyx glass she mirrored her mother's movements, pressing fingers to her head she blinked only once and then vanished.

Bubbles and Gregory bumped heads and fell to the ground, eyes swirling. King Kai jolted up and he looked around for the kid. "Oh no, where'd she go?"

~Back on Earth~

Everyone huddled together, Rikku ready to shift at a moment's notice with everyone attached. She gripped Vegeta's hand tight in hers and he squeezed it in turn. The ball of dark energy swirled threateningly above their heads and Beerus gave no sign of emotion as he readied to launch it.

Gohan made a discouraging sound as Videl broke from the group to come forward. "Wait, Lord Beerus. Does the Saiyan in my womb count?"

"Hmm?" Beerus paused, the ball evaporating as the girl's words echoed amongst the group.

"Womb? Wait, Videl… are you saying we're gonna have a baby?"

"Yes!" Videl smiled and held her belly protectively.

"I"m gonna be a daddy!" Gohan ran forward and engulfed his wife in a hug, and the couple was surrounded and given congratulations. Rikku touched her fingers to her lips giggling with excitement at the prospect of being a grandmother.

Always the killjoy, however, Beerus' eyebrow twitched and he snarled.

"Will you all please stop and summon the super saiyan god already!?"

"Alright, let's add Videl and the baby and-" Just as Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and turned to his mother, Bulla popped up in the middle of the air squealing as she saw Rikku and immediately latched on.

"Bulla!" RIkku gasped and held her baby close the girl immediately cuddling in with a smug smile. "How did you get here? King Kai!?"

" _Don't ask me, she's your kid. One minute she's wailing up a storm, flying all over the place, the next she disappeared."_

"Do you mean to tell me that our daughter learned the instant transmission technique just by looking at you?" Vegeta grumbled but then smiled and plucked the girl up tossing her up and down making her giggle. "That's My Bulla!"

"Vegeta, you can praise the kid later, right now we've got a Saiyan God powers to conjure." Gohan explained and looked to Videl. "With Bulla here we won't have to guess whether or not Videl and the baby are needed. You just rest, okay?" He lay a hand over Videl's belly and kissed her before joining the circle again.

Trunks and Goten took their little sister clasping hands on either side of her so she danced on her tip toes between them. Rikku took her stance in front of them once more and felt the warmth of Gohan and Vegeta's hands against her back.

"Remember everyone, pour your hearts in."

"You hear that Bulla?" Goten looked at his baby sister with a grin. "Feel deep within your heart… like this." Goten closed his eyes and let his light shimmer. Bulla stared wide eyed and looked at her three older brothers and her parents, watched them… mirrored them."

Shimmering gold light sparked around them, Rikku shuddered a bit as she felt the changes immediately, her hair sparking up and flaring into super Saiyan form. They all began to float up, and around them all manner of phenomenons were happening. The dark clouds that had funnelled surrounded the ship and poured down like waterfalls from the sky letting out the light of the sun, rain poured, snow fell, wind gusted up and everyone was caught in awe by the show.

Rikku felt pain, like her body was trying to stretch and pull in so many different direction, but her face never changed. Her eyes were hard on Beerus and all she could think was, please give me the power, please help me protect my family, my friends… help me protect this world!

With a gasp Her body became encased in red light and it eclipsed over the gold. The gold aura that had surrounded the other five Saiyans vanished and they all floated down to the ground and stared up at the still glowing figure that was Rikku.

Unlike her Super Saiyan 3 transformation which had been primal, almost animalistic, this was like watching a star being born. He picked up his daughter who had crawled to his leg and together they stared in complete awe.

"Karat…" Vegeta murmured his affection and amazement.

Beerus couldn't hide his excitement. He stared as the transformation began its final process and his body tingled ready to lash out and try out his strength against that of this Super Saiyan God.

"Finally… I can meet this Super Saiyan God."

"So it would seem." Whis adjusted the grip on his staff his eyes peering into the red glow. "It would be nice to see your premonition coming true."

Beerus thought of his dream, the feminine figure, the strength and confidence as it moved. Yes, yes the images were matching up and it stole his breath to see her in person. The light sharpened and brightened and then everything faded back to normal.

Rikku's figure floated down and everyone stared in awe and shock. The woman who stood before them had no Ki, her hair was a brilliant red flame that cascaded down her back, her limbs were longer, her body taller, her face youthful and stern. When her eyes opened they were the color of ruby gems that gleamed with wonder.

"Is that really Rikku?" Chichi murmured holding Rika close with Seventeen holding an arm around her shoulders. "She looks so young."

"Mother…" Gohan murmured and felt Videl cuddle in close. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and murmured to her. "We did it, she's a Super Saiyan God."

"That's so cool." Trunks murmured and had a wide eyed Goten nodding in agreement.

To Rikku everything seemed to be in slow motion. She slowly flexed her fingers, raised them up to her face and watched. Her lips curved into a smile as she heard Beerus clapping and she stretched out a fist in challenge.

"Lord Beerus, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

Beerus had to admire the eagerness he sensed from her. His own body was tingling with excitement and he had to keep his hands clasped in a clap to keep himself from rushing headlong into the fight. He watched her smile and eye her hand again.

"So this is the power of a Super Saiyan God." Rikku murmured and her grinned widen. "It's Amazing, you were right Lord Beerus, I had no idea."

"Didn't I tell you? Are you not excited Rikku?" He stepped closer to her, his godly senses picking up the raging flame that was her fiery energy. "Shall we start then?"

Rikku nodded.

"Yes, but you remember your promise? If I win you won't destroy the Earth."

"Yes, yes, I remember, you have my word." Beerus rose up on his toes then floated above the ship. RIkku sent a smile and wave to her family before following suit. She made it a slow float, not entirely sure what to expect from this bomb of power. She'd have to release it a little at a time otherwise she may overdo it.

She spun around once causing a cloud to disperse around her and she had to smile. Her eyes flared with more excitement as her body vibrated wanting to release the extra energy. Beerus floated in front of her, calm and excited in his own right. He sneered and his tail flicked back and forth behind him.

"Now then, Rikku. It's time you showed me the Power of a Super Saiyan God."

"Right, are you ready then?" She rolled her shoulder and bent into a sprint. In a burst that had clouds swirling and dispersing Rikku jetted forward, gasping as she missed her mark and went sailing past him in a blur of red. She skidded in the sky flipping forward twice before stopping and letting out a wheezing breath. "Holy Cow! I feel like I'm in a different body."

"Are you surprised?" Beerus glanced over his shoulder at her holding back a chuckle at watching the excitement on her face.

"This is incredible, Lord Beerus! This power surpasses my wildest dreams!" She turns around to him and he in turn faces her.

"I bet, but you still have much to prove to me."

"Naturally… mmm I think I should test my Kamehameha now." flexhing her fingers she took her trademark stance, the glowing blue orb forming as she spoke the Syllables of her attack. "Ka- Me-Ha-Me…"

"You don't think she's really…" Piccolo sweated and gulped loudly as he backed up. Chichi and Bulma bounced and shouted up in the air giving her encouragement.

"That a way Rikku! Use all that Saiyan God Power and pummell that Cat faced creep of a godMMMMPH!" Bulma struggled as Vegeta clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Silence woman." Vegeta hissed between his teeth.

"HA!" Rikku let the bullet of power rip out and push, it sailed past Beerus and skimmed over the water causing massive waves that just grew as the blast impacted and exploded. The Ship tossed and rocked against the waves, all the passengers squealed and screamed holding on for dear life.

"Hooo, not bad," Beerus praised with a cocky grin. Rikku ignored his speech and just stared down at her own hands grinning ear to ear. She pinched and poked herself too enthralled with her own body and power to notice much else.

"RIkku!" Piccolo shouted up at her catching her attention. She glanced down and winced when he lectured her. "Did you forget that we were all down here too!?"

"My bad! Sorry Piccolo!"

"It seems as though you can control the power to an extent." Beerus noted as he floated closer. Rikku's eyes found his again and she rubbed the back of her head laughing a little.

"Yeah, but only a little. This is more power than I've ever imagined having." After a silent moment of staring at each other her face went sober. "You remember our deal though, right?"

"Yes, so long as you can beat me, I won't destroy Earth. However I feel I should warn you." His eyes went cool and sharp. The tone of his voice was dark and foreboding as he delivered his warning. "No god is more powerful than the God of Destruction."

 _ **I meant to get this update up weeks ago but schtuff happened. Hope you all are having a good Holiday season!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: When Two Gods Clash**_


	7. When Two Gods Clash

Why Can't The Gods…

Set in Dragon Ball Super

Summary: After being shown what his life would have been like as a woman, Goku was told that after Buu nothing in the universe changed, He would still have gone to space in kid form, and he would still have gone with Shenron after the attack of the Dark Shenrons. However Ruler of the 12 universes, the Almighty Zeno or Omni-King, appears before him. He grants Goku a second chance in life as a woman, and recreates the universe in a way that will change "Rikku's" life forever.

 **AN: I've seen both the movie and the show and decided to combine the two for this particular chapter. While the show was a little more thorough in detail I found the movie more humorous and decided to use bits and pieces from it to add humor.**

 **Chapter 7:** _ **When Two Gods Clash**_

Rikku's eyes flickered at the warning, her lips parted on a shout and she let the first fist fly. Beerus caught it one handed his eyes glinting. Oh yes, she had power, far more than she had on the Kai's world. He felt the sting and rush of it and his tail twitched in excitement.

He pushed her back, she flipped but launched again once her body was upright. She came at him fierce and hard, to the normal eye the movements were too fast to see, and would appear and sound like light bombs. However to a couple of Gods Rikku's movements were slow and calculating, hitting and striking out in new and fierce ways testing out every inch of the new body.

"It's unbelievable to think that this power we're witnessing is just the tip of the iceberg." Piccolo grimaced. "If you're right Gohan and Rikku hasn't even begun to show her capabilities then I must say it's a little unnerving."

"Why do you say that, Piccolo?" Gohan turned his head to look back at his former mentor.

"This battle that they're fighting, if it continues to escalate it could very well cause the destruction of our planet, maybe even more so. We have no idea just how much the power can escalate… and can only hope that Rikku knows what she's doing."

"She doesn't have a clue." Vegeta said confidently and turned his face to keep Bulla from poking her fingers into his eyes. "That power is as foreign to her as an alien language. She is gonna need to time to adjust and find the right stride in to release and conceal the right amount of power. Time we don't have."

Rikku winced and gasped as Beerus landed several hits to her face and gut. She bounced back and flew away several feet to give her some thinking time. Shoot, she couldn't keep going at this pace, she needed to amp up the power… but hwo could she do that and still be mindful of her surroundings. If only there was a better place to fight.

"GEH!" RIkku tensed as she sensed Beerus beside her and his surprise hit flung her down to the ocean. She blew out bubbles and pouted staying submerged a moment to gather her thoughts. She didn't have a choice. Beerus won't go easy, and he'll destroy the Earth if she didn't defeat him. She'd just have to release a little at a time, see just how much power she had to use against him to make him see she was serious.

Nodding she blasted back up into the air and shook off the water grinning.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

Beerus laughed and held out his arms and motioned for her to come at him.

The snaps and pulses of light that snapped in the air rippled like fireworks. For an Trunks and Rika all stood side by side by the railings their eyes a huge as saucers.

"I've never seen your mom fight like this before Goten."

"Me neither… but I tell you what she actually looks like she's having fun. I thought going up that bad cat person would be scary."

"Ah he's not that scary. Majin Buu was way creepier looking."

"Who cares how creepy he looks." Rika put in with a pout. "What matters is how strong he is, and he's way stronger than Majin Buu, he proved that by beating him up earlier."

"You've got a point there," Trunks acknowledged and crossed his arms. "Hmmm… wouldn't it be really interesting if the more evil power you had the scarier and creepier you'd look." Trunks made a face making Goten snicker and Rika put a hand over her face.

"Hahaha, yeah then we wouldn't have to worry about sensing their ki, or nothing. We'd just have to look at their face. Hahaha WHOA!" Goten wobbled as the ship rocked from a wicked blast that lurched the waves.

All their eyes jolted up and Rikku rubbed her wrists and waved her hands whistling out a breath.

"Whew, that hurt, you sure are strong, Lord Beerus."

"You as well, you've come a long way from what you were on North Kai's planet."

"True enough, if I'd taken the same hit back then, I would be dead." She grinned ear to ear and then punched her arms out. "Alright, I'm ready again." She shot up high into the air, she could see the peak of the atmosphere as they shot above even mountain levels, the air was very thin, but she felt no difference. Her god power allowed her to do things that she'd never would have been able to before. It was incredible.

As the fight continued, Beerus' attacks became easier to see and predict, she was getting used to the new body, her advanced sight and hearing allowing her to see things that were normally a buzz in the brain. She smirked and caught his fists and pushed back.

"I'm finally starting to see your attacks!"

"Oh? Is that a bluff?" Beerus sneered. He tested that theory by quickly pushing a fist to her face, but her hand caught it firmly. She saw the flicker of interest flash in his eyes. "I see… so-" he couldn't finish his thought as Rikku took the opportunity to plant her fist into his face.

"That a way, Karat." Vegeta commented and soothed Bulla who waved her arms up in the air wanting to join her mother up in the sky. "Easy Princess, this is not a child's fight. You'll get your chance, one day. I promise you."

He felt the surge of his mate's power, and a mix of jealousy and pride twisted in his gut. He lifted his eyes up to the sky once more and walked to Chichi and Videl holding the child out to him. "Watch her, be careful she might try to wriggle away."

"Where are you going, Vegeta?"

"I want a closer look." Vegeta commented and flew up to the very top of the ship and crossed his arms to continue watching the fight.

Rikku shouted as she powered up just a bit more, kicking up to the next level so she could zip through the air like a gust of wind, and flicker of light. She matched blows with Beerus, the change of speed impressing him, some.

No one had ever matched him at this level before. No one had truly dared to test their powers against his… not like her, not like the Super Saiyan God. He could taste the thrill of battle, see it burning in her eyes, and see it in the way she smiled just a bit mischievously. With training, and more knowledge, she could become a force of reckoning...she could-

His thoughts paused as he felt the sting of her fist graze the side of his cheek. The look on her face showed she was holding back even more from him and it irked. His temper flared and for a brief instant he let it rage enough to launch a counter attack.

"Gotcha!" Rikku laughed and grabbed Beerus in a head lock long enough to flick him on the forehead then chop him across the neck.

The places she'd hit burned and he flicked his tail up to smack her away.

"What the hell was that?" Beerus demanded with a snarl.

"Now we're even." Rikku flicked her finger and motioned to her own forehead with a laughing grin.

"I didn't expect you to be the foolish type."

"Well I've often been compared to a fool, but really it was all fair. You did it to me first, I was just enjoying a bit of revenge."

"Tch, you're one interesting woman. You're very much like myself, letting your emotions control your power and fighting."

"My emotions have always been my biggest strength and greatest weakness." She stretched and clenched her fists. "It was grief and anger that allowed me to become a Super Saiyan and defeat Frieza, the longing and love for my mate that pushed me to become stronger year after year. However, it was also my emotions that has cost me to lose two lives… My sympathy and fear against my brother, and the desperate need to protect what I love to sacrifice myself against Cell."

"I see… and just what sort of emotions have led you to this point?"

"Hard to say… it could be Vegeta's influence but I'd say pride is high on the scale. You defeated me effortlessly on Grand Kai's planet, and up until now I've face every foe I've come against with a sort of knowledge of what I needed in order to defeat them. With you though, I couldn't begin to measure your power. It was the hearts of my family that gave me the power of the gods and have allowed me to go against you like this."

Beerus raised a brow as he recognized a look on her face.

"What's that look for, you seem as though you are dissatisfied with something."

"The power is more than I've ever dreamed… but it's not truly mine. It's a level I don't believe I could have ever reached on my own… and I hate it." She clenched her fists at her side.

"You… hate it?" The statement shocked him, and he grit his teeth. "If you hate the power so much, then why did you agree to do it."

"Because…" Rikku raised her fists up into her starting pose. "At least this way, I'll have a chance to beat you."

"Tch… we'll see about that. Rah!" Beerus launched himself at her. Rikku raised her fists up blocking and then pushing back her own power against him. The air rippled with power, kicking up winds and dispersing clouds around them.

His power had increased again, Rikku noticed as they continued to exchange blows and move across the sky. No matter how much she released, he always seemed to be a step ahead of her. Just how deep rooted did this God's power go… and how deep were hers? She was both intrigued and afraid to find out just how much potential a young god's power could have.

"You hate your strength because it's not yours?" Beerus asked through mid punch.

"That's right!" Rikku answered and whirled a kick around the smack across his face.

"That sense of pride you have will be your downfall." Beerus sneered. Her statement seemed to infuriate him.

It was the truth though. She'd strived her entire life to become the strongest. She pushed her limits, did the impossible feats, push through pain both physical and mental and always seemed to come up short. There was always someone stronger, and better, whether naturally or more studious.

Even now she knew his own power was greater than he was letting on. She could sense it, feel it in the way his blows matched against hers. Why was he holding back? What more did he want her to prove?

He pushed her back then lowered his guard. His ears and tail flicked in irritation and he narrowed his gaze to her face and expression.

"Foolish, useless pride… it's rare to see a Saiyan with that particular flaw."

"You're wrong about that… Vegeta's always been going on and on about his Saiyan Pride. It's far more important to him than it's ever been to me." She put her hands on her hips. "You may have met Saiyans in the past, Lord Beerus… but I'd have to say you don't know much about them… you don't really know much about Earthlings either."

"Say what?" Beerus snarled.

"If you did… if you truly knew and appreciated the people you met… then I don't think you could so easily destroy them."

"I am the god of destruction, destroying is what I do!"

"Perhaps… but you're still a person aren't. You've feelings and emotions just like the rest of us. You admitted that yourself."

"What? Mnng grrrr… shut your trap, Saiyan!" He zipped forward and grabbed her by the face making her wriggled and muffle words of complaint against his palm. "You know nothing!"

Rikku felt the sudden burn of energy lighting in his palm and screamed as pain erupted all around her pushed her back, smoke sizzling from her skin. She felt his hand on her back now,,, when had he gotten behind her? The same burning heat erupted on her back and she screamed again.

"Karat!" Vegeta shouted out sensing his mate's pain. He flinched, his body reacting before he could think and he floated inches above the ship. His need to go to her, to help her was raging fiercely and he had to grit his teeth and suppress it. Dam it… damn it why couldn't she have let him be the one to take on Beerus. He felt so helpless standing here on the sidelines. He wanted to protect her, needed to, but he could do nothing!

He watched unable to do a thing as Beerus hurled Rikku like a comet down into the nearby island, smoke cascading up in thick dark clouds of debris. Rikku's body twitched and flinched and she struggled to get up from the vicious assault Beerus had piled on. She'd been right, he was holding back… and she doubted if her young god powers would be enough.

"Are you beginning to understand now, Rikku." Beerus said standing above her confident and calm again. "Are you beginning to understand the true power of the God of destruction."

"Y-yes… I am."

"Are you ready to give in, yet? Are you ready to accept the destruction of your planet?" He held her up by her hair and she winced but kept one eye open to stare straight up at him.

"Not a chance!" Rearing her head back she pushed against his grip and slammed her forehead into his to make him let go and pull back. She panted and winced her body aching and stinging all over.

"Not bad… Super Saiyan God." Beerus rubbed his forehead, then flicked his eyes open. "However, if that's all you've got…" He disappeared and Rikku gasped and choked on a cry of pain as he sent her flying up. Her body flailed as he pushed her up and up, his head cracking against her spine til she felt it tingle and her limbs go numb.

Her breath wheezed out, and she blinked her eyes open and shut. Below her was the shining blue glow of the Earth, and above was the wide open vacuum of space… they were on the very edge of the Earth's atmosphere.

"You do have a point about one thing…" Beerus said casually holdingout his hands and letting a small glowing purple ball form. "I don't very much like destroying things." He began to play with it like a toy humming a little tune.

"Th-then why?" Rikku wheezed out slowly and straightened her body.

"Because it's expected of me. I am the god of destruction… so things I like I spare, but things I dislike I destroy. There is no gray area, no middle ground of like and dislike. It's the way I have to process things. You and this Earth are one of the few places I've had recollections about… however in my line of work I cannot have a gray area… I must destroy… so if you want to save it, I suggest you get serious."

"What?" She eyed the ball then looked back at the Earth. Fear made her choke and look up just in time for Beerus to launch the ball straight toward the Earth,

"NO, DONT!"

 _ **I meant to get this posted yesterday, but damn work called me in for a graveyard and I wasn't able to finish it in time. -_- Grrrrr… I hate adulting. Anyway I'm sorry for the wait on this story, I've been playing with ideas on how to go about the chapters seeing as the bulk of this anime is strictly fighting and I haven't quite pegged down the personality and drive of the new characters since the anime is still pretty new. I've been rewatching the episodes trying to get a sense of them and I hope you all will see and enjoy the results.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Call of the Earth**_


	8. The Call of the Earth

Why Can't The Gods…

Set in Dragon Ball Super

Summary: After being shown what his life would have been like as a woman, Goku was told that after Buu nothing in the universe changed, He would still have gone to space in kid form, and he would still have gone with Shenron after the attack of the Dark Shenrons. However Ruler of the 12 universes, the Almighty Zeno or Omni-King, appears before him. He grants Goku a second chance in life as a woman, and recreates the universe in a way that will change "Rikku's" life forever.

 **AN: I've seen both the movie and the show and decided to combine the two for this particular chapter. While the show was a little more thorough in detail I found the movie more humorous and decided to use bits and pieces from it to add humor.**

 **Chapter 8:** _ **The Call of the Earth**_

Rikku screamed as the ball was set free, the massive light expanding like a raging sun, all heat and power. She braced against it, she didn't have time to call her Kamehameha and match her power against the blast. So she pushed, letting her aura expand and fight against it. The blast pulsed, expanded, and persisted. The whole thing felt like slow motion. A ripple of pain seared through the palms of her hands as she braced against the power. She stared through the haze at the eyes of a god and felt that wave of fear roll in her stomach.

His eyes... they were so calm, so confident. How could a single being have that much power inside him and still be holding back?

He wasn't like any other opponent she'd faced before. Somehow, deep down in her gut she knew she would lose, knew she would fail to protect everyone. That knowledge, that fear and sadness caused rage to bubble up...she screamed.

Vegeta heard the cry of his mate inside his head. He felt her pain, felt the struggle she faced, the fear for all she loved and he grit his teeth. He stretched a hand out where he saw the sky going dark and red from Beerus' power.

"Karat!"

Bulma clenched the rail of her ship her eyes wet with tears as she stared at the red sky, the ship jerked and rocked and she lowered it.

"Rikku… Yamcha, is she…"

"she's alive, Bulma. She's struggling but she's alive."

"she'll win! She has to! Rikku… you have to win!"

Rikku pushed her power out pressing her palms up against the flaring light her eyes flickering back and forth from Saiyan god, to normal Rikku. She couldn't sense the difference, couldn't feel the drain of her power, all she knew was she had to stop this blast, she had to protect the Earth!

Beerus stared with admiration at the woman. She pushed back with fierce determination her eyes though black as stone, lit with a ferocity he rarely found in the females he'd come across the universe. Still he wondered…

"Evidently you haven't realized it yet."

"Realized what?" Rikku snarled at him her hands burning but she refused to give in.

"Your god power, it's gone. Your time ran out a few moments ago."

"What? Seriously? Then… How am I…"

"It would seem just getting a taste of such power has pushed your body to new heights. You may not have the god power anymore but you're far stronger than before. It's quite a sight actually, you're a true prodigy."

"Yeah… I only wish I could be happy about that." Rikku grunted feeling the fatigue now, the loss of her edge.

"You should be, the power is all yours now. Embrace it!"

"Yeah, except there's one problem." She said between hissing breaths.

"Oh?" Amused Beerus locked his hands behind his back. "What's that?"

"This energy…" She stared at him through the red orange haze her fear and fatigue making her shake. "It's going to do major damage and I don't think I can stop it! You're too strong!"

"Then give up…" Beerus raised a finger, "and accept your planet's fate!" He released another ball pushing up on the blast making it grow and push. Rikku screamed and looked over her shoulder at the shimmering blue orb that was her home. Her family was down there! All her friends! She couldn't let Beerus take all that she loved! She couldn't let him destroy what was precious to her!

"No! I haven't…. I haven't used up every inch of my power against you...so I won't give up… I won't! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD!"

The sky lit up fiery red, the wind kicking up and a raging storm caused the waves to roll and rock the ship. The human passengers on the boat screamed and scattered holding onto each other, and parts of the ship for dear life.

Bulma grabbed Yamcha and he pressed their son between them. Boxer laughed and clapped his hands thinking it all one big game. The Z fighters, all families and friends huddled together staying strong and hopeful, all their prayers and wishes going to one person… the only person who could possibly help them.

"RIKKU!"

"MOTHER!"

"KARAT!" Vegeta shouted out floating above the ship his hands reaching out.

Riku gasped for air as the voices of her family, her friends, her people all called out to her. For a brief moment she attained the god-like form again and used what little of it she had left to break the energy apart.

For a moment the worlds with silent. All Rikku could see was the stars, all she could hear was the ragged stutter of her own breath.

Beerus stared in wild wonder at the woman before him. Amazed and nearly speechless at the display he smirked and came in closer.

Rikku's guard immediately went up as he came into focus. Even though every bone and muscle in her body felt like it was ablaze she stiffened and tried to raise her arms to continue to fight.

She felt that fight in her die when he set his hand palm out right in front of her face. Fear, disappointment, and regret bubbled inside making her wish she had more time more power to protect what had always mattered. She failed and that knowledge shamed her. Lowering her guard Rikku closed her eyes waiting for him to finish the job.

She heard him chuckle and slowly opened one eye then the other. He'd lowered his hand, returning to his casual stance and smirk. Her body calmed, but her eyes remained focused and confused.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?"

"I simply want to hear that you give up."

"Eh?" Confusion and then laughter spread over her face. She winced even as she laughed and gave a deep long sigh, partial relief, partial regret. "Heh, well I do. I gave it my all, Lord Beerus, but you still beat me."

"Glad to see you finally showing some sense." He crossed his arms. "I must say though you gave me a far better fight than I expected."

She panted and winced as her wounds stung and her body ached with fatigue. Her eyes fluttered open and closed. Her vision began to blur and she laughed suddenly.

"Lord Beerus… you know… just because your a god… doesn't mean you get to decide the limits of a person." She flashed him a grin and then felt her world go black. Her body fell streaking like a comet on the descent back to Earth.

Vegeta jumped down from his perch atop the ship and shoved his sons out of the way. "Get out of the way! Move!" He caught his mate grunting at the force of impact but held her firm. He lifted her head up and grit his teeth.

"Karat! Wake up!"

She groaned and her eyes fluttered open staring at Vegeta. She offered him a shaky smile.

"Thank you, Vegeta."

"Shut up…" He grit his teeth and knelt down laying her out but kept her head propped up. "You took even my power, and still you ended up getting defeated like that! Foolish woman."

She laughed, despite herself and slowly raised a hand to touch his cheek.

"Yeah…" She smiled remembering King Kai's words. "I'm a big dumb fool… just look at me."

Vegeta couldn't help but return the laugh, little Bulla wiggled and squealed her arms reaching out for her mother. Vegeta took her and leaned her in so Rikku could nuzzle and stroke her baby's hair.

"I'm alright, Bulla. Everything will be alright." She looked above, her heart aching as she saw Beerus float down.

"Everyone spread out! Those who are fighting come to the forefront!" PIccolo shouted, a swarm of fighters standing strong and ready to give it their all.

"It's time to shower, eat, and rest once again," Whis commented standing behind Beerus with a cheery smile. Behind his back he held the items he packed to go and tapped his staff once.

"Before that…" Beerus began, but Rikku struggled to her feet shaking her head.

"Wait! Please Lord Beerus! Do not destroy the Earth!" Rikku's eyes pleaded with him, her hands heavy at her sides. "Please!"

"You and I made a promise… the deal was if you defeated me then I would not destroy Earth. However if you did not…" Beerus raised a hand power glowing in his palm.

Vegeta held his mate and daughter and grunted at the boys to stand close. He whispered to Rikku in her ear.

"Get ready… if you must, phase the entire ship to safety."

"I can't…" Rikku panted. "I don't have the strength. I'm sorry Vegeta." she shut her eyes clinging to her daughter and husband as the blast was set free. It phased by her, the speed and heat making her gasp. However when the impact whizzed by and just continued to soar up she opened her eyes and watched as teh orb disappeared into the distance without harming anything.

She heard the snoring and looked back at Beerus who snored and slept standing up straight.

"He...he's asleep."

"Ah Ah… it would seem he used up more power than he expected. I suppose by the time he wakes up he'll forget all about destroying Earth." Whis commented offhand.

"Is that really true?" Bulma wanted to know cradling her own son who was still clapping and giggling at the pretty light show.

"I've no guarantees… though he may not forget the pudding cup. Please have some ready for us the next time we visit."

"Tell you what, I'll have a whole swimming pool of pudding next time… but I don't want any complaints if you don't like it!" Bulma raised a finger tsking.

"We shall see then. Rikku… thank you for playing with Lord Beerus."

"Huh? Oh sure.. Anytime." She smiled.

"Now then… we are off." Whis tapped his staff once and the two vanished into the sky in a blur of light and speed.

Relief and laughter echoed amongst Rikku and her friends and she let herself fall to her knees. Her stomach growled loudly and she whimpered looking up at Bulma with pleading eyes.

"Please tell me there's still some food left!"

"For you, Rikku." Bulma smiled at her long time friend and passed Boxer off to Yamcha. "Always."

 **~One hour later on Beerus' planet~**

The God of Destruction had woken up midway into the travel back home. He remembered everything that had taken place, but the urge to destroy Earth had vanished. In fact, it had vanished the moment Rikku had given in admitting her own defeat.

Of all the Saiyans he had met, she was by far the most curious of them. She enraged, amused, and intruiged him all at once… and of all the planets he'd visited, Earth was the one planet he had actually wanted to spare.

He shrugged it off that it was the food that turned the tide. He'd never had such delectable delicacies. He opened the box of Sushi Whis had brought back with him and licked his maw hungrily.

"Itadakimasu!" He opened his mouth wide dropping the sushi in and munching loudly. As he chewed… he replayed his fight with Rikku in his head… and her words struck him.

 _Just because you're a god… doesn't mean you get to decide the limits of a person!_

Beerus finished chewing and swallowed looking over at Whis who was munching happily on his own food.

"Hey Whis… what do you think she meant that I should get to decide the limits of a person?"

"I think it was her way of saying, you shouldn't underestimate mortals." He opened his mouth wide and chewed thoughtfully on another piece of sushi. "They may surprise you."

Beerus lifted his chopsticks and stared at the sushi between them. The delicious morsel reminding him of the many tasty treats he'd experienced on Earth… and of the fun loving mortals he'd met. He smiled.

"That they can."

 _ **Yay! Finally updated. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed in the shortened version of the battle. I wanted to twist the story more so it didn't feel that I was just copying the original material. Anyway I want to know how far you'd like me to take the series. With Super still ongoing it may be impossible for me to fit the entire series into one fic. So where would you guys like me to stop? Let me know in the comments.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: A Saiyan's life for me**_


	9. A Saiyan's Life For Me

Why Can't The Gods…

Set in Dragon Ball Super

Summary: After being shown what his life would have been like as a woman, Goku was told that after Buu nothing in the universe changed, He would still have gone to space in kid form, and he would still have gone with Shenron after the attack of the Dark Shenrons. However Ruler of the 12 universes, the Almighty Zeno or Omni-King, appears before him. He grants Goku a second chance in life as a woman, and recreates the universe in a way that will change "Rikku's" life forever.

 **AN: I've seen both the movie and the show and decided to combine the two for this particular chapter. While the show was a little more thorough in detail I found the movie more humorous and decided to use bits and pieces from it to add humor.**

 **Chapter 9:** _ **A Saiyan's life for me**_

Rikku was at her limit. She'd been cooped up since she was put on the DL list after her fight with Beerus. Because of this, she'd damn near tried to rush off the first chance she got but Vegeta had caught her quickly enough.

"Come on, Vegeta. I'm fully healed. I'm so tired of seeing the same four walls. I need to get out, I need to train. I want to get as powerful as Beerus!" She looked up at her husband from bed as he brought in a tray of food.

"Shut up! You don't get to make any sort of irrational decisions for the next millennium as far as I'm concerned. You heard what King Kai said after the battles were all over. It was your presence on King Kai's planet that had piqued his interest, he might have left us alone if you hadn't been off training on some far away planet and had taken our daughter with you!"

It was scary to her that Vegeta could sound like Chichi when he lectured. She couldn't tell him that though, lord knew he was already angry with her.

"You and I both know that you're thinking it too. Beerus is the most powerful person in our universe, no one can rival him. He's at a level of power neither of us knew existed. If we keep getting stronger, keep training we can reach that level too."

"What do you propose to do about it!?" He accused. "It's not as if we know how the gods train. At the level we train at it could take our entire lives to reach that pique. The only reason you attained that level is because you borrowed it from others."

"Yes, but during my battle something happened, Vegeta. I had completely lost my god power, and yet I was still holding my own against Beerus. Then somehow… I regained it. I felt a fresh surge of strength that helped me to stop Beerus' blast… it lasted just long enough for me to stop it and then left me drained. However I can't ignore that I was able to reach that power on my own, even for a brief moment."

Vegeta listened intently. He had felt the wavering flicker of her power… felt it surge and fall along with the ache in his heart. He couldn't describe what it had done to him to simply watch from the sideline.

"What are you proposing?"

"I'm saying we train… together. We can reach it Vegeta, we can tap into that god power. It's there." She reached up placing a hand on his heart. "Hidden deep inside, deeper than either of us could have fathomed but it's there. I reached it, only for a moment… and I was equal to him, or close enough to rival him. I could see it in the way he looked at me when we fought. He was enjoying the challenge as much as I was."

Vegeta looked down at his mate's hand on his chest. He reached up covering hers with his own wide palm and clamped down on her still bandaged smiled at him, a trait she had passed on to all her children. He let his own slip out and he cupped her face kissing her full and sweet, fingers running through her hair that was flat and tousled from lying in bed.

"If there is such a way… we'll do it together."

"Mmmm Vegeta…" Her smile went sly and she tugged him to the bed. Maybe she wasn't quite tired of these four walls after all.

 **~At Capsule Corps~**

Bulla smacked away the juice cup Yamcha had offered and he had to sigh in defeat when she started to cry.

"It's just no use. I'm better with boys I guess." His son Boxer let out a gurgle of agreement as he crawled on the carpet towards the crying baby. He sat up hesitantly his smile wide as he picked up his own juice cup and offered it to Bulla. The girl whimpered and looked at the boy with teary but calculating eyes.

Yamcha blinked watching the two stare at each other. His eyes widened a little as Bulla reached out and took the cup in her hands… then he gave a sigh when she dumped it over his head. While his son cried, Bulla laughed and clapped her hands.

"Neither of us are very good with girls, are we Boxer?" He picked up his dripping son and the giggling Bulla and took them towards the bathroom. "Where's Bulma when you need her? She's been sneaking off a lot ever since we got back from the cruise."

Doors crashed open and Trunks raced down the hall with Goten at his heels. The two of them laughed and skidded to a halt when they saw him.

"Hey Yamcha! Did you see the news? Mr. Satan nearly got beaten up by this alien cat race." Trunks snickered.

"Yeah, hehehe," Goten giggled an agreement, "We saw him run around the ring like a chicken. It was funny!"

Yamcha couldn't help but let out a little chuckle himself. He hadn't seen it, but he could visualize it very well.

"So what happened?"

"We don't know… the alien threw a punch but stopped just before he hit his face. He got all pale faced and scared then took off running and the other cat aliens ran off with him." Trunks rubbed the back of his head tapping a boot over the back of his heel.

Sadly enough, Yamcha thought with a sigh, he could see that too.

"If Mr. Satan is anything he's one lucky bastard. Anyway great timing you two. Mind washing up Bulla and Boxer for me while I go check on some stuff? Bulma's out on one of her mysterious errands again and I have work of my own to catch up on."

"Okay!" They both agreed and each took a kid heading to the bath.

"Youth…" Yamcha said with a smile putting his hands on his hips. "I envy it."

 _ **~Gohan and Videl~**_

Her belly starting to round Videl stroked a hand over it as Gohan read to them. It always made her feel warm and happy to hear his soft, protective voice and feel his hand over hers so they can feel the child's energy thriving inside.

Gohan wondered why he hadn't been able to feel it before… the news of her having a baby had caught him completely by surprise. When his mother had become pregnant with Goten Cell had been able to sense the change in her energy… and when she'd become pregnant with Bulla Vegeta had known before she did, as if he had been looking for it.

He had been so caught up in his studies, and preparation for his teaching career that he hadn't given Videl the time and attention she deserved. That would change. He would spend every chance he got with his family, and dote on his child. He and Videl would train the baby together… and raise it well.

He paused his reading when the phone rang. He gave his wife a smile and set the book in her hands.

"Keep reading, I'll get it." He stands up and walks to the kitchen phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gohan!" Rikku smiled into the phone at hearing her eldest son's voice. "You busy?"

"Hey mom, I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. I'm not particularly busy, i'm just reading to Videl and the baby."

"Ah! That's right! How is she?" She smiled into the receiver. "She's gotta be four months along by now, right? Is she showing?"

"A little, and the doctor says she and the baby are both doing great." He leaned on the kitchen counter. "This is a bit strange though. You never use a phone when you want to talk. Usually you just pop right in on us."

"Ah, yeah that was my plan but Chichi said I shouldn't just pop in uninvited. I'll come by later...um which is kinda why I wanted to call you. Vegeta is finally letting me do some training, but he's insisting on doing it with me. So we need someone to watch the kids for a little while. I asked Chichi to do it, but she shot me down. She said I should concentrate on being a good mama rather than a thug."

Gohan had to smile when he heard the frustration and reverence in his mom's voice.

"She just doesn't understand it does she mom?"

"Mmmmm no she doesn't. I love my children, you know that right, Gohan?" Rikku stared out the window staring at the bright blue skies surrounding her home. "You, Goten, Bulla… all of your are priceless to me." She clutched the phone. "It's just… I don't know if it's a saiyan thing or it's just who I am but… there's a need inside me Gohan. A need for strength, for challenge, for the thrill of the fight. It's been like that ever since I was a kid."

Gohan lowered his head staring down at the palm of his hand. He knew that need… while he imagined his wasn't as strong or intense as his mother's he knew exactly what feeling she was talking about.

"...but more." Rikku went on catching Gohan's attention. "There's a desperate need to protect what's mine. When I fought against Beerus, there was the familiar thrill of the challenge… but when I thought it was done, when I thought I had failed… there was this ache and shame that washed over me. I couldn't protect you, I couldn't protect my family, my friends, my home. I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't fast enough, I just wasn't enough."

"Mom…"

"...I don't ever want to feel that way again Gohan! I have to do everything I can protect you. I won't ever let you guys down again!"

"You have never let me down!" Gohan said so fiercely and loudly that Videl jolted up a little and looked his direction. "Mom you're the strongest person I know and no matter what happens you've always done your best, MORE than your best. You push your limits with every challenge. It's what I've always admired about you, what I've always wished I could have."

"Gohan…" Rikku smiled into the phone as tears stung her eyes. "That makes me happier than you know."

"Don't you worry about Bulla and Goten, Videl and I will be happy to look after them for you. You and Vegeta keep training, keep reaching for that goal. You'll always have family here no matter what!"

Rikku's eyes went bright and pride swam inside her. She grinned ear to ear.

"Thanks a bunch, Gohan. Vegeta's heading over to Bulma's right now to pick up Bulla and Goten. He and I will be over there in a little while and we'll talk more, okay?" She hung up and did a little dance of joy a she hurried off to pack the essentials.

Gohan hung up with a little smile of his own then looked to Videl.

"Sorry about that."

"Is everything alright?" She stood up and walked to him. He pulled her into his arm and just held her. Videl stroked his back wondering why she felt such tension and just a little sadness in him. "Gohan?"

"Videl…" Gohan wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to say. The conversation with his mother brought up a bunch of feelings he had unknowingly buried in himself. He hadn't known until he'd spoken with her just how much he shared her feelings. The fight with Beerus had been something no one had been prepared for. They'd become too relaxed, to settled in their day to day lives. You could forget all too easy that there were stronger, more capable opponents just lingering around the corner. As Saiyans they were born with natural enemies, enemies that would come and seek to destroy what they loved, what they lived for. He'd once been a part of that battle, but he'd been next to useless and had relied on his mother who always rose to the challenge of the fight.

"What is it Gohan? What's the matter? Is your mother okay?"

"Hmmm? Oh… yeah." He pulled back. "She's fine. She wants us to watch Goten and Bulla for a time while she and Vegeta do some training. Are you okay with that?"

"Really? I'd love to watch Bulla! It would give me some much needed practice before our own child comes." Videl smiled and then slowly let it drop. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong."

"I will… but I have to think about it some first. It kinda just hit me out of the blue… but when I'm ready to talk about it, will you hear me out?" Gohan looked her straight in the eyes and watched her smile bloom again.

"Always."

His Videl, his wife… his family… everything he cherished was right here in his hands… and he had to do everything he could to make sure they were happy and safe. He kissed her sweet and slow letting his hands cup her belly.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll order up some food. With my mother and the kids coming for dinner there's no way we'd have enough to feed them."

They laughed together and settled in the kitchen to prepare for their guests.

 _ **~Back at Capsule~**_

Vegeta landed on the lot of Capsule Corps. Before coming by this way he'd done some speed training which left him sweaty and filthy. He quickly guzzled down water and let it run over his head cool and relaxing. He pulled back shaking his hair free and glances up when he heard Bulma's exasperated sigh.

"You never change. Showing up to my house, smelly and filthy. Ever thought about washing up before coming over? You no longer live here, you should be more respectful to people you come visit!" Bulma stood with her hands on her hips her eyes narrowed.

"I came to pick up my children, nothing more or less." Vegeta grunted in response. "I shouldn't have to shower and change to do that."

"Rude as ever. I'm glad Rikku is the one that has to deal with your lousy attitude. If we'd stayed together you probably would have driven me up the wall by then. I certainly wouldn't put up with your crap."

God help him, he was glad he'd avoided that mess. Vegeta thought with another grunt. He turned to fully face her, and then caught sight of the figure standing behind her. His eyes popped open.

"WHIS!"

Beerus' companion from before stood with a calm and poised smile his staff in hand and the other behind his back.

"Hello, Vegeta."

"W-What are you doing here? Where's Beerus?" Vegeta looked around frantically expecting to see the cat like demon god.

"Lord Beerus has retired into slumber. It may be months or years before he awakes again. You can rest easy, young prince."

"Then… why are you-"

"Whis came to have lunch with me." Bulma said puffing her chest out arrogantly. "As it so happens we get along very well. I've been treating him to some of Earth's finest delicacies."

"Yes," Whis smiled. "Earth certainly is full of tasty treats. No matter how often I visit I never get tired of them." He pulled back a bit eying him up and down. "You've been training, haven't you Vegeta?"

"I can sense that your power has raised considerably. However… you're still no match for Beerus. At the rate you're going you won't ever match him… not until you learn how to control your ki."

"What was that… I'll show y-" he hesitated eying Whis the way he would an enemy. There was a strange overwhelming sensation vibrating from this man that had him taking a step back. "Whis… who are you? You're more than Beerus' servant aren't you?"

"Oh? Haven't I mentioned this before? I am Beerus' teacher."

"Teacher?!" He and Bulma shouted together in equal shock.

"Does that mean you're even stronger than Beerus?" Bulma wanted to know.

"Hmmm I wonder about that." Whis laughed and turned. "Come Bulma, I'm looking forward to this dessert you ordered for me…. As for you Vegeta, you take what I say into consideration. Train yourself properly, and you could easily best your wife."

"Karat!?" His eyes widened…. Questions raced through his mind and he quickly cut Whis and Bulma off as they started walking again. "Wait! Can you teach me how to control my ki like you said?"

"Yes, of course." Whis' confident and narrowed gaze stared into Vegeta's wide black orbs. The Saiyan Prince felt a surge of excitement and panic racing through him. Vegeta immediately took a knee swallowing all pride with this rush of urgency. For the first time in years he gave into his pride and need for power and bowed to the superior being in front of him.

"Please! I humbly ask you to train me!" In his mind he also begged for Karat to forgive him. This was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Miles away Rikku stepped outside breathed in the fresh air outside her house. With the sense of freedom egging her on she flew off to Gohan's house unaware of what her husband was planning.

"Beerus… just you wait." She clenched her fist and grinned. "Vegeta and I will grow stronger and match you!"

 _ **Sorry for the long delay in updates. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Broken Trust**_


	10. Broken Trust

**Why Can't the Gods**

 **Author's Note: It's been forever! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I hope you guys haven't given up on this fic yet. On a side note I will be uploading the Why Can't series to Archive of our own, and in doing so I will be editing and improving as I go along so if you have an Archive account feel free to check it out there as well! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND PATIENCE!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 10: Broken Trust**

Six months… SIX MONTHS! That no good rotten husband of hers disappeared for six months without a word and Riku had just about had it! She couldn't leave Earth and train as she'd planned because Chichi wouldn't have it. Dende and Mr. Popo told her the hyperbolic time chamber had been destroyed during the Majin Buu attack, and King Kai put a ban on training since the Beerus incident. There was only so much she could do on Earth and as much as she loved her baby, she had to cart the girl everywhere and it was getting tiresome.

It didn't help that the bond was tugging at her like a noose. There were days she woke up in a cold sweat and couldn't breathe. It was aggravating and intense and she wished she could just cut the connection altogether.

"This is another type of training I guess…" She sighed and smiled at Bulla who wriggled in the shaded grass. Rikku had her hands full of soil, a baseball cap on her head to protect her face and eyes from the sun. "What are we gonna do with that irritating papa of yours?"

Bulla clapped her hands giggling and had Riku smiling brightly. She pat her hands clean and removed the gloves. She picked up the wiggling baby rocking and nuzzling her.

"Mommy!" Goten descended from above and Riku looked up. Her little boy had grown a few more inches, mostly in leg as his limbs were longer and more toned. Both her and Trunks continued their training... but Rikku couldn't help but notice their training looked more like playtime than anything else. It made her smile.

"What is it Goten?"

"Gohan asked me to come get you." He floated above her. "Aunt Chichi barricaded her, Videl, Rika and Pan-chan in the house. She refuses to let Gohan and Mr. Satan in."

"Again? How many times is she gonna do that?" Riku sighed heavily and floated up. "Alright let's go see what her problem is now."

 **~Gohan and Videl~**

Gohan paced the room with worry and guilt all over his face. Chichi and Videl had been in there a long time and now even Bulma joined the party. At his wits end he let out a sigh of relief as his mother and Goten poked their heads through the window.

"Mom… thank goodness." He looked at her with pitiful puppy eyes that sent Rikku's mother heart into puddles.

"What happened Gohan?" Rikku slipped in and waved to Hercule and Krillin who hovered by the barricaded door.

"I don't know what to do. Hercule and I were just playing with Pan-chan, then Chichi got all bent out of shape saying we were too rough and we couldn't be trusted with something so fragile."

"Yeah Chichi often lectured me about that as well." She laughed and bounced Bulla who joined in with a giggle of agreement. "She doesn't understand that Saiyan babies are built differently than humans. Have you tried asking Seventeen to help?" She suggested.

"We would, but according to Chichi he's gotten a job as a ranger on some remote island so we don't even know where to look for him. Not even Eighteen knows." Gohan told her.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Why not give her time to cool down? I mean even Chichi's gotta know Saiyans are pretty sturdy."

"Well it's not just the playing… Hercule and Chichi got into it about Pan's future, and how watching all of us do Martial Arts is setting a bad example for how a young lady should be." Krillin added with a slight grimace.

"We thought Bulma might be able to help but thanks to Krillin she's taking their side." Hercule frowned at the shorty and had him tensing up.

"Hey don't put all the blame on me, it was you two that decided to play catch with a newborn!"

"I can't even apologize and its been over an hour." Gohan hung his head and Rikku scrunched her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"Relax, Gohan, leave it to me." She pat Gohan on the shoulder smiling. "Here take Bulla…" She handed him the bouncing baby who tugged on his hair laughing. "She can handle your rough play."

"So I noticed…" Gohan grunted trying to pull her hand free from his hair. Rikku raised a hand to knock… but her ears perk up at the conversation on the other end. She heard Bulma speaking about Vegeta and frowned.

"Saiyan men just don't get what we put up with. Even Rikku is at her limits. Can you believe Vegeta just left her and the baby to go off and train with Whis? I realize he wants to get stronger but-"

"VEGETA DID WHAT!?" Riku broke through the wall startling the three women who sat in a circle on the table.

"Rikku! I didn't know you were here." Bulma blinked in surprise.

"Bulma… you mean to tell me that for the past six months Vegeta has been training with Whis?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"You didn't bother to ask, and frankly I wanted a little payback for you forgetting my birthday party." She retorted sipping her tea and Rikku grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO PLAY THE REVENGE GAME! IF YOU KNOW HOW TO GET IN TOUCH WITH WHIS THEN BRING HIM HERE RIGHT NOW!" Rikku pulled back scrunching her fingers through her hair sighing in aggravation. "AUGH I'VE BEEN WASTING ALL THIS TIME GARDENING AND PLAYING PEEK-A-BOO AND VEGETA'S PROBABLY GOTTEN WAY STRONGER THAN ME NOW! NO FAIR!"

"Uh oh…" Gohan blinked through the hole in the wall. "I think Bulma broke mom."

 **~1 month and several rants later~**

"Well it's about time!" Vegeta snarled under his breath, his eyes on the sky.

"I see you're finally starting to sense the energy of deities." The Oracle Fish complimented and suddenly got a smug look on his face. "Anybody with him?"

"Your prophecy's are as bogus as…" he drifted off, because the closer Whis got the more he sensed he wasn't alone. The Angel figure landed smiling.

"Welcome back, Lord Whis, everything is in order." Vegeta said stoically then tensed up when Rikku came out from behind him with Bulla in her arms. While the baby laughed and squealed at the sight of her daddy, Rikku simply glared at her husband. "Karat!? What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that, Vegeta." She stepped to him her aura spiking and he backed away sensing the fury in those normally innocent eyes. "How dare you… HOW DARE YOU?"

"I told you I'm good at predictions." The oracle fish teased and Vegeta swallowed loudly.

"Yeah yeah, but you didn't have a good enough prediction on WHO he was bringing back. Damn it Karat it was too good of an opportunity. I couldn't pass it up and you would have done the exact same thing." He pointed accusingly.

"Yeah sure, but I would have at least asked if I could invite you along first, yah know. Did you not even think to ask me if I wanted to tag along or ask Whis if I could? Just how selfish are you?!" She went super and had him flinching.

"Tch, fine you want an apology then I'm sorry." he said bitterly. "I should have known you'd show up and wreck this for me."

"You don't get to talk like that Vegeta. I'm the one that should be angry and I am. We could have been training here together all this time. You were the one who told me to wait, you're the one who told me to have patience and that we'd reach this impossible level together, but no you decide to be selfish and hog the fun all to yourself. You Jerk!" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned her back to him.

"Fun? FUN? You think I've been having FUN for the past six months? More like hell! You make it sound as if this has all been one big party for me, but it hasn't!" He clenched his fist waving it at her. "You've no idea what I do on a daily basis!"

"I imagine it has to do with the reason you're wearing that apron." She looked at him over her shoulder and had him blushing. It lightened her mood… just a little.

"Geh! It's required okay!"

"Uh, huh keep telling yourself that, Vegeta." She turned her nose away again more to hide her laughter than to guilt trip him.

"Now, now, Rikku. You said you wanted to train here with him and I agreed, but remember our deal?" Whis reminded and Rikku blinked at him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah… here you go." She handed him Bulla and Whis just went goo goo eyed.

"Well now there's a good little girl!" The normally stoic face just lit up and melted as he made Bulla float and tickled her in the belly. "You and I are going to spend some quality time together, while your mama and papa do the daily chores." He waved. "Vegeta be sure RIkku gets settled while your daughter and I get acquainted."

"Y-Yes sir…" he watches them go his brow twitching. "What in blazes just happened?"

"It was my fee for going. Whis said he'd take me to come see you if I bring Bulla with me. I didn't think Whis had a fondness for kids, but he's got a soft spot for Bulla for whatever reason." She turned around to face the massive tree like structure. "So this is where Beerus lives, huh? Not exactly what I'd call cozy."

"Tch, yeah well if you're staying then you'd better get used to it." He lead her in through the main room and Rikku eyed the surroundings. "Beerus is asleep and we need him to stay that way so keep it down."

"Right… oh hey, what's with the snake statue?" SHe motioned to the massive structure in the middle of the room.

"No idea…" he admitted gathering supplies.

"What about those floating hour glasses?" She eyed the floating globes with a childlike gaze.

"Alarm clocks… and don't touch 'em!" He grabbed her hand before she could poke one. "If you touch the then they'll explode."

"Oh…. nice save." She slowly pulled back grinning. She followed him up floating to the rock that hovered in the air holding Beerus and his bed.

"Our first task is to change, Lord Beerus' sheets. Remember keep quiet so he doesn't wake up… and put this on." He tossed another apron at her making her grimace.

"As if I haven't already been doing stuff like this at home." She tied it on and put a hand on her hip looking at him. "How are we supposed to change them with him sleeping like that?"

"We bide our time." His eyes stayed focus on his objective while his wife pouted at him.

"In other words we have to wait? Damn…I've never been very good with this kind of thing." She folded her legs floating mid air. For over an hour they waited just watching as Beerus rolled into various positions. Unable to help herself Rikku got closer and frowned.

"For as guy as powerful as he is, he sure is funny looking when he sleeps… geh!" She tensed up when Beerus' eyes popped open and Vegeta went on edge.

"Damn it, Karat!"

"Oh, hi Lord Beerus!" Rikku laughed and put a finger to herlips winking. "Shhh this is just a dream." Sweat bead down her temples as the momentary lapse of movement halted and Beerus rolled again snoring away. Rikku's breath came out heavy.

"That was close."

"Idiot, how hard is it to keep your stupid mouth shut?"

"You know you don't have to be GAH!" Rikku suddenly sailed off as Beerus' tail whipped around sending her flying. Before Rikku could crash land into an exploding alarm clock Vegeta phased and kicked her into the wall instead and landed by beerus quiet as a cat. He let out a sigh of relief.

"He's still sleeping."

"Ow!" Rikku held her cheek pouting as she sat in rubble. "That really hurt. You sure he's not awake? He could be pretending."

"No he's asleep. In his sleep he doesn't hold back so his attacks are much more ruthless." Vegeta corrected and crossed his arms eying his wife. "You gonna sit in that crater all day, Karat? You could just take Bulla and go home if you can't handle this."

"Haha, very funny Vegeta." She floated down scowling at him. "I still find it strange you're doing all this when you don't even do the laundry at our house."

"You don't either if I recall." He retorted making Rikku tense up. "That's why you hired that plump human to come and do our chores once a week."

"Hey, I can do them I just don't like it, alright?" She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Well here you'd better get used to it. The chores we're tasked with are on a much higher scale and it's the price we pay for training with Whis."

"What? So you mean to tell me that all this so far has just been us helping with Whis' chores? We're like Whis' version of that plump laundry lady?"

"Exactly." Vegeta smirked and had the pleasure of seeing his wife go blue in the face and slump defeatedly.

"Aww man… I guess this is what Bulma and chichi mean when they say "the price you get for quality."

"Sounds about right… now look alive Karat, it's just about time. Stay on alert."

"Whatever you say Vegeta…" She turned her attention back to Beerus pouting. Hopefully Whis' training and insight would be well worth all the mundane chores.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"There's a good girl…" Whis rocked the girl as he fed her, the oracle fish floating nearby.

"Well this is something I'd never had predicted, you taking a fondness for a mortal child."

"Oh I'm just playing the part for now… While Vegeta and Rikku's abilities intruige me, it's the child's I'm most interested in." He looked down at the girl and had the oracle fish blinking in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Oracle asked curiously.

"I happened to bear witness you something quite curious during Beerus and Rikku's interaction. Rikku had been on King Kai's planet with her daughter, but arrived on Earth without the bundle. Then all of a sudden the little thing popped out of nowhere clinging to her mother and crying."

"Huh? I don't get it, what's so special about that."

"Apparently RIkku's learned the Yardrat's Instant Transmission technique which allows a person to dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. It is a technique that often takes months or even years to master but this little one." He hefted Bulla up watching the baby laugh and giggle. "Performed it by mimicking her mother's movements an energy patterns. She's already so aware of everything around her, absorbing everything about the world."

"So what are you saying that she's freaky smart for a newborn?"

"No… though that's not altogether inaccurate. What she is, is a saiyan prodigy. I'm curious to find out just how much fighting information this child will absorb by merely witnessing her parents training. Which is why I insisted Rikku bring Bulla along." He stared into Bulla's eyes, the little girl staring back, the happy smile fading. Whis just knew this girl was absorbing everything around her, soaking in every movement, every sound, every scent and building up on it.

He tucked the child in the crook of his arm and waved his staff in the other. On the globe he watched Rikku and Vegeta argue even as they did the chores. For two married people they sure did like to argue. He wondered just how well they'd be paired up in a fight rather than against each other.

"Only one way to find out… but I'll leave that for tomorrow. Need to get Rikku's feet wet first." He smiled a little and strolled to the front lawn where the two saiyans were weeding. "Let's see how she differs from Vegeta."

 **~Elsewhere~**

The once proud Frieza army was being reduced little by little. Over the years it was Sorbet who'd acted as head tactician and leader to keep the disfunctional squads from falling apart. As it was the various heads all battled for supremacy ultimately leading to their demise, but eventually those that sought unity fell under his command… but even unity couldn't save them for long.

"At this rate we won't be able to hold our own forces, let alone conquer planets. It's time we acted." Sorbet told his group strutting to the window and eying the vast galaxy. So many planets needed to be set to rights, so many empires needed to fall and be once again brought under a single ruler. Sorbet considered himself a competent leader, but he lacked the abilities that were needed. This army needed brute strength, it needed a name that would once again strike fear into the hearts of the universe…

"This army needs it's true leader…" He raised his hands up as if to say the name would magically right everything that had gone wrong. "It needs Lord Frieza!"

 **~Ask Bri~**

 **Bri: Hey loyal fans! Thanks so much for being patient for this update! Now that' I'm finding my mojo I'm slowly but surely returning to my more proactive self. Hope you'll stick around to see what's to come!**

 **Next Chapter: Rival Revival**


End file.
